Team Genius and Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto
by soul of dark and light
Summary: Obito adopts Naruto Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi and trains them. Only for Naruto, Sasuke and Haku to become a team of kekkei genkai users led by their sensei Kakashi Hatake. The team consisting of Haku, Naruto and Sasuke goes through intense training with twists in every path of theirs. Will the genius team fall or will they succeed with their genius sensei. STRONG AND SMART NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please tell me if I am making mistakes or I am not writing nicely. And no Minato doesn't die saving Obito he dies like he actually does.

* * *

Obito saw the rock coming down to crush Kakashi who was standing there dazed. He didn't know why but he threw Kakashi away, and then suddenly everything became slower than it already was as he was using his Sharingan. Obito didn't have time to ask himself why everything was so much slower than usual, he just leaped away from there tumbling away from the cave with Rin and Kakashi. He gasped as he breathed in the clean air of the outside world then started panting.

"O-o-bito. You were going to give your life to protect both of us?!" Asked Kakashi staring at Obito with both his eyes. (A/N: Yes he has both his eyes.)

"My body just moved Kakashi. I-I just knew, I had to save both of you." said Obito

Kakashi smiled and put his hand out, "Friends?"

Obito looked surprised but then grinned, "Yeah! Why not?"

Rin just smiled seeing the scene, "By the way Obito, you have three tomoe in your Sharingan."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Obito, "That explains why everything felt so slow."

"Well! Let's go finish our mission." Said Kakashi getting up and dusting his pants

 _8 months later_

Minato had become the Yondaime and had married Kushina. Obito had become a jounin alongside Kakashi and Rin was being Mentored by Tsunade who would be leaving Konoha after 2 months. Needless to say, Rin had become like a mini Tsunade punching every pervert she knew to death. This meant greater trouble for Jiraiya as he had been blasted out of Konoha once by Tsunade, Shizune and Rin. He had later been found near the Fire capital with all of his bones broken.

At present Kakashi, Rin and Obito were cornered by 50 mist hunter-nin who wanted Rin for some plan of theirs. The three Konoha nin of course refused which led them to be attacked. Till now 20 of the enemies were defeated when suddenly Obito had an idea. He went and whispered to Rin and Kakashi who just nodded hearing him.

At once Obito cried out **"Fire style: Grand Fireball technique."** Then Kakashi yelled, **"Lightning style: Radiating Thunderbolt."** Then Rin who were one of the rare peoples to have wind style shouted out, **"Wind style: Great Wind burst."** The three techniques collide burning the Kiri nin to nothing and then gave out massive amounts of radiation. As Rin, was a medical nin, she healed herself and her teammates and the three escaped. However, the Kiri nin all died horrible deaths.

 _ **4 months later**_

Obito was returning from a mission and was visiting the Uchiha clan head. He entered the house and saw… "Orochimaru! What have you done!"

"I have killed all these annoying Uchiha. Don't worry, some are alive. I would kill you all, however you are much more dangerous than your clan and could stall me for enough time so that ANBU could come. I will be going now, I only needed all the Sharingan to control the Kyubi but you won't be able to help Obito-kun for your hands will be filled with my underlings. Kukuku." Said Orochimaru and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Said Obito looking at Shisui, Obito and Itachi who were sprawled on the floor and the 200 enemies in front of him. Suddenly he heard the roar of the Kyubi. He thought, _"Orochimaru said I am a match for him and also said that I would be busy with these ninjas. So they aren't that powerful. I will have to protect the kids and make sure that none of them escape or they will hinder the shinobis who are trying to capture the kyubi."_

Keeping this in mind Obito used every jutsu in his arsenal on the ninjas.

 _The next day_

Obito had successfully beaten Orochimaru's underlings and had gotten his cousins to the Hospital. Then he started to head for the Hokage tower to check on Minato, his wife and their newly born son. On his way he met Kakashi and Rin.

"Obito, you're alive!" Exclaimed Rin!

"Yup. I survived the massacre. I had to beat 200 genin level ninja in my clan compound as well" Said Obito gloomily

"Obito… Minato-sensei and Kushina nee-chan are dead." Said Kakashi

"Wh-What?" Choked out Obito.

"Orochimaru betrayed us, massacred your clan and used their sharingan to control the Kyubi and extract it out of Kushina nee-chan. Kushina-san died immediately while minato-sensei used Shikki fuuin to seal the kyubi inside of Naruto, his newborn son Speaking of which, how did you survive?" Asked Kakashi.

Obito then explained everything that happened the previous night and then asked already knowing Minato's son's name, "Can't we adopt Naruto?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Homura and Koharu forbid it saying that whoever will adopt him may use him as leverage. He is with Sandaime-sama at the moment. You can go see him but first report to the council.

Obito nodded while thinking, _"No matter what! I will find a way to adopt you Naruto."_

* * *

A/N: And cut! I know it's a short chapter and all but it _is_ only the prologue. The upcoming chapters will be longer. _**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF THE STORY IS OKAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except the plot

* * *

Naruto was not having a good day, he was already being punished by Iruka for pranking as he had painted his picture on the hokage monument and now he was being chased by an angry mob of villagers for painting his monster face on their beloved hokages. He ran around in circles and twists until he was sure he lost them. Presently he was in the playground, it was evening and all the children would leave by then.

Naruto always came to the playground at this time so that he could avoid the glares of the villagers. But today there was another boy, Naruto turned to leave but the boy came running behind him and asked him, "What is your name." Naruto was dumbstruck as no one ever talked with him and only some kids used to talk with him.

He replied "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"My name is Sauske Uchiha." Replied the boy.

Naruto then asked, "Haven't your parents told you not to talk to me ever?"

"My parents are dead." Replied Sauske. "I live with my uncle who adopted me and my brother now and they both told me to make friends with you instead of being enemies."

Naruto was astounded, he now wanted to meet Sauske's uncle as nobody ever cared about him.

"Don't you have no one to take care of you Naruto?" Asked Sauske.

"No I don't, I am an orphan." Replied Naruto. "Don't worry, there's my uncle now, I will ask him if you can stay with us." Said Sauske.

And before Naruto could reply Sauske dashed to his uncle and asked if Naruto could stay with them. Meanwhile Obito couldn't believe his luck. That damn Homura and Koharu always kept him away from Naruto so that danzo could get him in root and train him to be a weapon and the sandaime didn't believe this fact for some reason. He decided to adopt Naruto today as he would have a reason to. Plus if Naruto agreed , he could say that it was Naruto's choice. Kakashi and Rin would be angry that he could adopt their beloved sensei's son and raise him but they would be happy that there was someone for Naruto. Just then Sasuke asked if Naruto could stay with them.

Obito went towards Naruto and asked "Do you want to be adopted by me?"

Naruto was surprised as he was quite sure that Obito would beat him up like everyone else but instead he was being nice to him. Naruto immediately said yes.

Obito then said, " Okay then. From now on Sauske will be your brother and also Itachi. Now, Sauske take Naruto with you back home and tell Itachi that I adopted him, I am sure he will understand. In the meantime, I have to take care of some paperwork."

"Okay Tou-chan." Replied Sauske.

"Oh, and Naruto you shall call me tou-chan from now on and Itachi nii-san." Naruto was still very surprised, he felt that this would be the happiest day in his life. He loudly replied

"Alright."

Obito just smiled and went on his way.

 _In the Hokage's office_

"So let me repeat, you want me to authorize Naruto's adoption by you."

"Yes Hokage-Sama, I would like you to." Replied Obito. "That shouldn't be much of a problem." Said the Hokage.

"Okay then, I grant you permission to adopt Naruto."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Said Obito. " I shall now take my leave. Oh! What shall I tell him if he asks about his parents or his secret?"

Hiruzen replied, "You can tell naruto about his parents if he doesn't go shouting it to the rooftops and make him promise, he won't break one. As for the other one tell him that I will tell him when he is older.

 _.At Obito's house._

Obito was smiling, he had bought some things for Naruto and was thinking that he and the kids would later go clothes shopping. He was very happy but the happiness turned into anger as soon as he stepped through the door.

"GOT YOU!" Shouted Sauske, Naruto and Itachi who were in peals of laughter. As soon as Obito got through the door a bucket of paint fell on him. He wanted scold the kids but since he just adopted Naruto, he didn't want to shout at him instead he started laughing as well.

After that Obito went up and washed the paint off his face. But after telling the kids to dress up to go to clothes shopping. After they were all ready they started heading out. When they reached the shopping area. Obito noticed the glares they were giving Naruto who was hiding behind Obito to avoid the glares. Obito was surprised at the fact that every shop they went Into turned them out because of Naruto.

But suddenly Naruto said, "Can we go to Sokou-san's shop, Ayame-nee-chan's mother, she always treats me nicely."

Obito nodded and went to her shop, where a voice said, "Oh! Naruto, how are you and who are they?" The voice was of Sokou. "Sokou-san!" Naruto screamed while jumping onto her. " This is obito, he adopted me and this is Sauske and Itachi my brothers."

"Oh! Welcome, please take whatever you like." "Thank you. Sokou-san." Said obito . " Now Kids choose whatever you like." "Okay replied Sauske, Itachi and Naruto.

Naruto chose a black shirt and on top of it an orange vest with the Uzumaki and Uchiha symbols mixed and a navy blue pant while Sauske chose a black shirt with the uchiha symbol on its back with light green pants and Itachi chose a blue shirt with a green vest which had an Uchiha symbol on its back and black pants.

After Obito payed the bill he asked "Do you guys want to eat outside today." There was immediately a happy Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto. "Alright then, where do you guys want to eat?" Asked Obito. Before anyone could reply though naruto said "ICHIRAKU!" Obito smiled and said "Okay then, lets go to ichiraku." And started heading there.

 _Back at Obito's house._

"Okay now Naruto, Itachi, Sauske follow me." Said Obito. Obito led them to a room and said " Sauske , Itachi, this is your new room which you will share with Naruto." The double decker bed at the corner is Sauske's and Naruto's and the single bed at the corner is yours Itachi."

"Do you want top bed or the lower?" Asked Sauske. "The upper." Replied Naruto."Okay then, now that that's settled go to bed everyone." Said Obito. And Naruto, Sauske and Itachi went to their beds and said "Good night." "Good night." Replied Obito and turned of the lights and headed to his own room. "This was quite a fun day." Thought Obito and then went to sleep.

 _The next day_

"Naruto wake up." Said Sasuke.

"Huh! Is it morning already?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah! Get up, will you." Said Itachi.

Obito came in and said "Oh. You guys are up. Brush your teeth and come down for breakfast."

At the name of breakfast Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke ran to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After they came down to eat breakfast, they sat down at the table which was leftovers from yesterday's ramen.

As they were eating Naruto suddenly asked to Obito something he had wanted to ask someone for a long time "Tou-chan I know you adopted me but who are my real father and mother and why do people always glare at me."

 _Flashback._

" _Hokage-sama , what will I say to Naruto if he asks me about his real parents and about the glares from the villagers?" Asked Obito to the Hokage just as he was leaving with the adoption papers.  
_

 _The Hokage took a sniff of his pipe and said ""You can tell naruto about his parents if he doesn't go shouting it to the rooftops and make him promise, he won't break one. As for the other one tell him that I will tell him when he is older.  
_

 _"Okay Hokage- sama." Replied Obito and bowed_

 _Flashback end_

"Okay Naruto, I will tell you about your parents if you stay quiet about it as for the glares, ask Hokage-sama."Said Obito

Naruto wanted to oppose the fact that he would not answer about the second question but since he was going to tell about his parents, he simply nodded. Sasuke and Itachi was also listening attentively now.

"Naruto promise you won't tell anyone about your parentage and Itachi and Sasuke as well." Said Obito. All three promised.

"Your parents are the Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."Said Obito  
Everyone in the room gasped and spluttered.

 _Meanwhile at the council room._

"Hokage-sama how could you allow that demon to be adopted." Said one councilman.

"Especially by one of our Finest clans." Shouted another councilman.

There was a chorus of agreement until the Hokage said,"QUIET! I am the hokage, I can do what I want with my shinobi and if anyone of you ever opposes of what I say, you will be kicked out from this council. The only one who can command me is the daimyo. You are my advisors, you can advise me not command me. COUNCIL DISMISSED!"  
Everyone was scared out of their minds, They had never seen Hiruzen so angry meanwhile Danzo, Homura and Koharu cursed as it would be harder to take Naruto away from under the watchful eye of Obito

 _Back at Obito's house._

"So, my dad's the fourth Hokage cool." Said naruto. "Remember our agreement Naruto don't talk about this to anyone at all." Said Obito.

"Yeah, yeah alright." Replied Naruto.

"Tou-chan." Said Sauske

Obito looked at Sasuke and said "Yeah! What do you want."

"Tou-chan, hearing Naruto asking about his parents, I now want to ask you something. How did dad and mom die. I was only a kid back then so I don't remember."

Obito froze, normally he would have answered the question but if he did then Sasuke would ask more questions and the truth about the kyuubi would come out and Naruto would be very sad. So he decided to avoid it.

"I was on a mission during that time so I don't really know how." Said Obito while thinking, _"It Is not really a lie, I was on a mission to stop the kyuubi. The Uchiha massacre happened just an hour before the attack and I wasn't there because I was with Kakashi. Sasuke and Itachi are lucky their father and mother protected them."  
_

"Oh! Is that so? Okay then, I will ask the Hokage later." Said Sasuke.

Obito was hoping that if Sasuke asks the Hokage the Hokage lies because otherwise the truth would come out and Naruto would be destroyed. Obito tried to find an excuse to stop Sasuke from going and found one.

"Come on, eat breakfast fast, Naruto, Sasuke. I will teach Naruto Shadow clone jutsu as he has too much chakra and Sauske you will learn the simple clone jutsu today except you Itachi , you will be learning the water walking technique with one of my clones today." Said Obito.

"ALRIGHT!" Shouted the three.

Obito just smiled.

 _At the training ground._

"Okay Naruto and Sasuke, watch closely at this hand seals." Said Obito and he went through some hand seals and formed a clone. "Itachi, go with this clone, it will teach you the basics of water walking. Now sasuke and naruto try making your respective clone, I will see that if you are doing it properly or not with my sharingan." Said Obito.

At once Sasuke and Naruto tried but they came out all wobbly.  
"

You put too less chakra. Try again." said Obito.

The second try, they got it right and produced two clones but soon after that Sasuke and Naruto felt tired.

"Too much chakra. If you keep on making clones this hard and strong, your chakra will run out and you will die." Said Obito. "Now rest for a while and try again.

After resting they tried two times but both time it was either too much chakra or too less but on the fifth try they got it right and produced one clone each.

"EXCELLENT!" Shouted Obito joyfully. "You have got it just right and that too in just 5 tries. Now you two go to the house and rest, I will see how Itachi is doing and come back soon.

 _With Itachi_

"DAMN!" Shouted Itachi falling in the water for the 7th time since that morning.

"I told You that you are putting too much chakra on your feet, this exercise is supposed to be done easily if you already know the tree walking exercise which you do." Said the clone of Obito.

"Okay let me try again." Said Itachi and started trying again and just as he was going to do it the tenth and last time,

Obito came and told "I have been watching you for some time, you know and I reaized what is wrong." Said the real obito while dispelling the clone.

"What am I doing wrong?" Said a fed up Itachi.

"You are channeling too much chakra to your feet and very less to your hands and you are losing balance. Try equalizing the chakra everywhere in the body especially at the feet and hands." Said Obito "Now try to do it following my instructions."

"Okay." Said Itachi and tried, "I HAVE GOT IT!" Said a happy Itachi who was standing on the water while Obito was clapping behind him.

"Now lets go to the house."

 _At the house_

"Okay kids, since you did well at the training today, I will give you a treat." Said Obito." But Naruto you can't choose today, Its Sasuke's turn today." Said Obito just as he saw that Naruto was going to say Ichiraku.

Naruto sulked.

"Now Sasuke, where do you want to go?" Asked Obito

Sasuke said his favourite shop "Korean Barbecue." Said a drooling Sasuke.

Obito laughed

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it and please review. Also, I think its rushed but please read on, I will try to make it less rushed. Please tell me whether or not its rushed as this is my first fanfiction and please review. Reviews are my food


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Academy and friends: The Terrible Five

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me except the plot

A/N: First of all, in my story the academy course is five years and secondly in this story Sai and Hanabi will be ninjas at the same time as the rookie nine, so the rookie nine will be branded as the rookie eleven . I would also like to thank all those followed me and gave their favourites to this story. Now on with the story

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke. Get up. You will be late for your first day at the academy." Said Obito who was in their room.

Sasuke got up excitedly and ran to the bathroom to get ready while Naruto tiredly asked "What is the academy Tou-chan?"

"It's a school for ninjas." Said Obito. "They teach you a lot of jutsus aiming and other things related to becoming a ninja."

"But what if the teachers don't treat me well or I don't do very good."Said Naruto.

"You are good at aiming and jutsus even though you have a lot of Chakra. You just need to focus on reading and writing like Sasuke. He can read and write and aim but has a little trouble with jutsus doesn't he. And if any teacher treats you bad I will come and beat them into a pulp." Said Obito.

Naruto became happy on hearing this and went to get ready. Then Sasuke and Naruto came down for breakfast. While they were eating breakfast Sasuke asked "Where is Nii-san?"

Obito replied "He already went to join his team."

"Who all are in Nii-san's team." asked Naruto."

"Hayate, Itachi and Aoba under Rin" Said Obito.

"Isn't Rin the kind friend of yours?"Asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes. And HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. YOU DIDN'T SAY SAN OR AUNT OR ANYTHING." Shouted Obito.

"Sooooorrryy." Said a scared Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had met Kakashi and Rin the day after he was adopted by Obito. Their sensei was like a surrogate father. Kakashi, Obito and Rin were orphans,

"Finish breakfast fast. You will be late for the first day at the academy. I will drop you both off." Said Obito

 _After Breakfast_

Obito took Sasuke and Naruto to the school. When they were being dropped at the academy Naruto was getting glares from all the other parents but Obito glared back at the parents with his sharingan so the parents diverted their glare.

"Remember now Naruto, Sasuke don't get into trouble. I don't want any calls from any teachers saying that you guys did something on your first day at the academy. Understood!" Said Obito a little sternly.

"Okay Tou-chan." Replied Naruto and Sasuke and rushed into the academy.

"Remember that you both are in the same class. Behave yourselves." Shouted Obito to Sasuke and Naruto while they were rushing into the academy.

Sasuke and Naruto headed off into class and took their seats. Sasuke sat in the third row with Shino, and Hinata. Naruto sat behind Sasuke with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey I am Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. What's yours?" Asked Naruto to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi. Nice to meet you Naruto. The lazy guy over there is Shikamaru Nara." Said Chouji who was eating a bag of chips enthusiastically.

"I didn't ask you to introduce me Chouji. And by the way don't you think your name is long. Are you an Uzumaki or an Uchiha?" Asked Shikamaru

"I am a Nam…" Said Naruto but stopped just in time. He was going to say Namikaze but he stopped as he remembered his promise to Obito.

Shikamaru opened an eye and looked at Naruto when he suddenly stopped

Naruto continued "I am an Uzumaki But my father, Obito Uchiha, adopted me. So my name has Uchiha and Uzumaki with it."

"OH!" Said Shikamaru.

"Ok class. Please be seated."

Naruto turned around and was surprised to see Iruka.

"Iruka Nee-chan. You are going to be our sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"OH! Naruto, you are in my class. Yes I am your sensei and I heard you got adopted by Obito. Is that true."

"Yeah!" Replied Naruto. "This is my new brother Sasuke. My new name's Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha" Said Naruto pointing to Sasuke.

"Oh" Replied Iruka. "In any case I am your sensei now so don't talk to me like a close friend. Call me sensei Naruto."

"Okay." Replied Naruto

Iruka then Said "Open page 1…."

 _At break time  
_ "Hey Sasuke, how were your partners?" Asked Naruto.

"Hinata,the girl, is nice and gentle but Shino is creepy. He has bugs living inside of him." Said Sasuke while shuddering.

"THAT'S GROSS!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Anyway, This is Shikamaru and Chouji. We are good friends. Guys this is my brother Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sasuke remembering his manners.

"OH! Hey Kiba." Shouted Chouji. "Come here."

"Guys this is Kiba a good friend of mine like Shikamaru." Said Chouji. "This is Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hey you have a puppy." Said Naruto.

"Yeah! His name is Akamaru. My clan, the Inuzukas have to have a dog or puppy." Replied Kiba.

"Hey guys wanna play hide and seek?" Asked Sasuke

"Yeah." Replied all of them.

"Shikamaru come on."Said Chouji.

"It's troblesome but fine" Said Shikamaru and went to play.

 _After school ended_

"BYE." Shouted Naruto and Sasuke to Chouji,Kiba and Shikamaru

"Come to the playground today." Shouted back Kiba

Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji's parent smiled seeing this. They didn't mind Naruto

"Looks like you made some friends." Said Obito.

"Yeah. They are Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba."Said Naruto.

"Did you have any problem with any teacher Naruto?" Asked Obito.

"No in fact a friend of mine Iruka is my teacher." Replied Naruto.

"Oh. Did you have any trouble with anyone?" ASked Obito.

"Well there was this one kid Shino who had bugs living inside of him but…" Said Sasuke "….I guess he is okay."  
"Okay." Said Obito nodding his head. "Now Naruto how did you and Iruka meet."

"Well you see…..

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was running away from ninjas after he had done a prank. He thought he had gotten away when Iruka came from behind.  
_

 _"Why did you mark the Hokage mountain with paint." Asked Iruka  
_

 _"It was a prank." Replied Naruto.  
_

 _"You have to scrub it off." Said Iruka.  
_

 _"Fine." Said Naruto and went off to scrub it off._

 ** _ **After scrubbing**_**

" _I bought chocolate, come on down." Shouted Iruka.  
_

 _Naruto excitedly ran to Iruka. Whent they were eating chocolate, Iruka asked "What's your name (even though he knows his name.)  
_

 _"Its Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Asked Naruto.  
_

 _"It's Iruka"  
_

 _"Can I call you Nii-san?" Asked Naruto  
_

 _"Sure." Said Iruka  
_

 _"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Naruto.  
_

 _"what is it?" Asked Iruka.  
_

 _"Why are you being nice when others hate me?"  
_

 _"Ask me when you know why you are hated by others." Replied Iruka_

 _Flashback end_

" _At least Iruka didn't tell Naruto about kyubi."  
_

"Hey dad can you take us to the playground today?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure" Said Obito

 _At the playground_

"Go on and play. I will sit here." Said Obito

The civilian parents seeing Naruto took their kids and left but the ninja parents let their kids stay because they knew that Kyubi was sealed away. The kids played till five and then their parents took them home but before that the kids met each others parents. On the way back Naruto and Sasuke were happy and smiling. Obito also smiled as he knew that Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto had become firm friends

 _ **TWO YEARS TIMESKIP**_

Two years passed since Naruto and Sasuke joined the academy. Now they were in the third year. They had made friends with almost everyone, that is except some of their fan-girls. Both Sasuke and Naruto were good in the academy But Sasuke had more fan-girls because he had a Kekkei Genkai, was good in written tests and did not prank people all the time while Naruto pranked all the time. Naruto made friends with the two Hyugas in his class. Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. Sai in his class was quiet but Naruto didn't mind them although he did hate Ino and Sakura.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was sitting next to his brother-Sasuke, when suddenly Sakura and Ino, leaders of Sasuke's fan-club burst into the room obviously racing to sit next to Sasuke when they saw Naruto.  
_

 _"Hey Naruto, we are to sit next to Sasuke not you!" Sakura shouted at Naruto  
_

 _"Yeah! Just because you were adopted into the Uchiha clan doesn't mean you are as good as an Uchiha." Ino added. "So get up and find another seat. After all you are just an orphan."  
_

 _Naruto nor moved or talked. He just sat.  
_

 _From beside him Sasuke shouted angrily at Ino and Sakura, "What's wrong with being an orphan, I am one am I not. It makes me feel sick to look at you two. Get lost from here."  
Sakura and Ino were hurt but quickly went to find another seat. _

_Naruto looked at Sasuke with a fake smile and Said "Thanks." And then turned away from him again but Sasuke realized that Naruto was actually sad._

 _Flashback end_

It had been two months since that incident from then on Sasuke's fan-girls new better than to pester him. And during that time their wasn't anything interesting going on in the academy. But today was a different day.

"I am telling you guys, pranking is fun." Said Naruto to Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji who had become very good friends.

"It's too troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Everything is too troublesome for you, Come on it's going to be a lot of fun." Said Kiba who always enjoyed Naruto's pranks. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I am in. I haven't pranked anyone for some time." Said Sasuke.

"I am in. It's been weeks since we have done anything fun. Come on Shikamaru." Said Chouji.

"Fine. But only because you guys won't stop pestering me." Shikamaru lazily said.

"Now we need a name for our pranking team." Said Kiba

" What about 'The Terrible five.'" Said Naruto

"Why 'The terrible five'?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well because there is five of us and because and because our pranks will be so awesome, that we will become terrible to the victims of our pranks." Said Naruto with a glint in his eye.

Sasuke sweat dropped and said "I guess so."

"I agree with the name." Said Kiba and Akamaru barked happily.

"Now we need to give roles to everyone." Said Sasuke.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Naruto will choose which prank is to be done, Shikamaru will find passage ways and wiil be our brains. Kiba is the fastest among us so he will bring the orders from Shikamaru. Chouji will be on surveillance duty on the tallest tower in our village with Shikamaru also there. Chouji will tell where the angry villagers and ninjas and all will be after we do the prank to Shikamaru for him to tell me and Naruto where to go. Kiba and Akamaru will bring the orders to me and Naruto. Naruto will be doing the plan while I make sure no one sees us. After the prank is done, if there are pursuers, I will distract them long enough for Naruto to make a clone transformed into me, The clone will drop a smoke bomb. At that time I will slip out and join Naruto and then run away while the transformed clone takes my position. After whe have gotten away, we will dispel Naruto's clone. Got it everyone?" Said Sasuke.

Everyone nodded

"Now what prank are we going to pull." Said Sasuke

Naruto just smiled evilly with a glint in his eye.

 _Two hours later_

The Sandaime was having a good day when his secretary came in and said "HOKAGE-SAMA YOUR FACE IN THE HOKAGE MONUMENT…"

Sandaime looked out the widow of the Hokage tower and became red, on his face on the Hokage monument was written 'Sandaime loves Icha Icha.' "MAKE ALL ANBUS AND JOUNINS CATCH THE PERPERTRATOR." Shouted Sandaime.

 _Meanwhile_

The ANBU were chasing Sasuke when a smoke bomb came the real Naruto came to Sasuke.

Sasuke whispered "Naruto clones and smoke bombs won't fool them. They are Anbus and Jounins"

"I know. I am the real Naruto. Sneak away to the tallest tower and make everyone wait for me, I have experience fooling the ANBU." Said Naruto

Sasuke ran away. After the smoke vanished the ANBUS saw Naruto who said "I was disguised as Sasuke. Catch me if you can." Naruto presently saw that Jonins and Iruka was also chasing him. He turned into a road and dropped a smoke bomb. He made a clone who jumped out the smoke and ran another way while he transformed into a stone. After all the ninjas had gone Naruto made his way to the tallest tower where everyone was.

After reaching there Sasuke said "We all should go to my House."

"Why our house?" Asked Naruto.

"Because I think tou-san is out on a mission." Replied Sasuke.

"Ok." Everyone said

 _At Sasuke and Naruto's hose_

The five friends opened the door to Sasuke and Naruto's house thinking it to be empty but instead they found an angry Obito and the angry mothers of Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji.

The angry parents were just about to shout when pink paint fell on them from behind. They turned and saw a laughing Itachi. From behind them came the laughter of Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. But they stopped laughing when the parents made them gather together and surrounded them. "Today you are all dead." The parents said. The screams of Itachi, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke was heard throughout the five great nations.

* * *

A/N: I know that it is not normal for Itachi to pull pranks but he is still a kid and also I hope you will tell me if the story was bad or good because I can't tell. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Terrible five's mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story

A/N: First of all, thank you to Erlangga Syahputra for reviewing. Also check out the fanfics of the following users:  
Akerith  
Kevvn  
TNTrantr  
Ves1  
War Werewolf  
Fco Ala  
Shadowfey913

Now on with the story

* * *

The terrible five was returning to school, a week after the pranks but was still covered in bruises because of the beatings from their parents but Itachi's condition was more bad, not only did he also have bruises and bandages all over him, he also had a C ranked mission today.

The five students entered the classroom. Iruka was already there and when he saw the five with bruises and bandages, he asked what had happened to them. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji were making up lies so that no one in the class knew that their parents beat them.

But then Shikamaru said "We are covered in bandages and bruises because our parents beat us because we did pranks." The whole class laughed and Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Chouji glared at Shikamaru.

"What?" Asked Shikamaru seeing the glares of his four closest friends. "It's too troublesome to tell lies."

"Everything is too troublesome for you." Said Chouji. Sasuke just sighed and went to take a seat. The other four followed.

 _At break time_

"Shikamaru, you really should not have told the truth, now the whole school will make fun of us." Said Naruto.

"It was too troublesome to tell lies but I am sorry if that is what you all want to hear." Said Shikamaru

"Apology accepted." Said Sasuke.

"Hey you guys wanna play hide and seek?" Asked Kiba

Naruto, Sasuke and Chouji nodded but Shikamaru just said "It's too troublesome."

Naruto and Chouji sighed and dragged Shikamaru to the playground ignoring his screams "Hey! Let me go…. I…. Don't wannna….play….I wanna sleep."

 _After school ended_

Naruto and Sasuke went to their house only to find Kakashi there. They were not surprised as they knew that if Obito went on a mission he would have either Rin or Kakashi babysit them.

They asked Kakashi "Kakashi-oji-san, has Tou-san went on a mission."

"Yes." Replied Kakashi. "Your brother's C rank mission has become a deadly A rank mission, Apparently they were attacked by Inuzuka Lirn ."

"Who is that?" Asked Sasuke.

"He is a very deadly rogue ninja. Even more powerful than Obito. If he can't take on Inuzuka Lirn, the Hokage will send me to assist them. And even I can't take him on single-handedly. Lirn abandoned the village after his dog died by the hands of a leaf traitor and then he went crazy. Plus Lien's nose and eyes are better than most Inuzukas." Said Kakashi. "Now go bath and then come down to eat lunch."

Naruto and Sasuke bathed, ate and then went to bed for their afternoon nap but the moment Kakashi stepped out of their room thinking they were asleep, Sasuke and Naruto sat up and began to talk,

"We have got to go and save, Rin-san, tou-san, Aoba-nee-san, Itachi-nee-san And Hayate-nee-san." Said Naruto.

"Yes, but how can we help take down someone that is more powerful than tou-san, Rin-san and Kakashi-san?" Asked Sasuke.

"If we can escape ANBUS then we can help take down Inuzuka Lirn." Said Naruto. "Let's take our pranking equipment because they might be needed and also we will buy some more Kunais, explosive tags, Shurikens and smoke balls."

"We should leave a note for Kakashi-san as well."Said Sasuke. "Otherwise he will be really worried."

"Ok." Said Naruto

The duo got ready bought what they needed and was heading to the gate when they were spotted by Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, they ran to Naruto and Sasuke and askedwhere they were going. Sasuke told them what had happened and where they were going.

After the duo told what had happened, Kiba said "I am coming too. You guys will need a tracker. Plus that ninja is one of my clan."

"If you guys are going, I am coming too." Said Chouji. "What about you Shika?"

"It's troublesome but I will come." Said Shikamaru.

"Are you guys sure? It will be dangerous." Said Naruto

"We are sure." Said Kiba enthusiastically. Akamaru barked in agreement and Chouji and Shikamaru nodded. "We will go and get our equipment. Wait for us here." Said Kiba.

They met Naruto and Sasuke and then the five sneaked outside the village and then let Kiba take the lead. Kiba found them just two hours away from the village in a clearing in the forest.

"Stop." Whispered Kiba and pointed down where they saw an astonishing sight, Itachi, Aoba, Hayate, Rin and Obito were tied around a tree and a shark looking guy with a huge sword who they thought must be Inuzuka Lirn.

"What's the plan Shika?" Asked Chouji.

Shikamaru said "I saw in the bingo book that Inuzuka Lirn is basically a dog and dogs use sense of smell but this guy is a mixture of Human And dog meaning he will depend mostly on sense of smell and sight but also he is a very powerful jonin, so he also has an advanced sense of hearing. Therefore, first Sasuke will throw a smoke bomb. Kiba will be on the right of Inuzuka Lirn and Chouji on Inuzuka Lirn's left. Naruto will make a clone stand in front of Inuzuka Lirn transformed into Obito to surprise him and then as soon as the smoke disappears you will throw paint in Inuzuka Lirn's eye so that he has no time to react. Inuzuka Lirn will be clutching his eyes in pain, at that moment Kiba will shoot a kunai at his right ear and Chouji to his left. As a result Inuzuka Lirn's hearing and sight will be lost. Now Naruto and Sasuke uses shadow clones which are made of more chakra so Naruto's clone which is transformed as Obito will then dispel, so that Inuzuka Lirn can only smell then Sasuke will throw a Kunai with an explosive tag to his nose so that he will not be able to hear, smell and see. But we can't engage him in combat so after we have taken care of his senses, we will free everyone so that they can takedown Inuzuka Lirn. But we will have to be very cautious when moving around. Not a single sound should be heard. You should not be seen and be in a position so that that the wind won't take your smell back to Inuzuka Lirn and Naruto be wary of his sword if you have a chance take it, free everyone and give the sword to Obito. Understood? And Kiba don't hesitate to take down Lirn. He was you _former_ clansmate."

Everyone nodded and moved to their positions to execute their plan.

First Sasuke threw a smoke ball. Inuzuka Lirn stood in the smoke surprised was even more in surprise when he saw Obito. He stood in the same place as he was too surprised but quickly got over it. He took his sword was going to slash him but quickly dropped it and clutched his eyes because paint was thrown in his eyes. Rin's team, Rin and Obito were staring in awe. Naruto made another clone transformed into Obito, that clone took Inuzuka Lirn's sword freed everyone and then gave the sword to Obito, then dispelled. In the meantime, Kiba and Chouji shot two kunais each at Inuzuka Lirn's right and left ear. Inuzuka Lirn let out a scream of agony. He kicked the remaining clone but his sense of smell got blinded due to the Chakra mixed with the smoke that came from the death of the clone. Obito used this chance to slice open Inuzuka Lirn only to slice open a log. Inuzuka Lirn had used substitution jutsu. Shikamaru suddenly shouted "DUCK!" But he was too late. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke who wre standing on the same branch got kicked so hard that the flew out of the tree and fell into Itachi, Aoba and Hayate. The genins were suffering from the hit of the trio who were knocked out of the branches and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto were suffering from the kick and was almost unconscious. Kiba and Chouji were also kicked out from the tree they were standing on and were caught by Rin. Then, the real Inuzuka Lirn came in front of Obito suddenly and started fighting him with a kunai while saying,

"You may have gotten my sight and hearing but my sense of smell is still there."

Obito didn't reply but said "Naruto, you guys shouldn't have come here."

"Couldn't…..he….help…..it." Naruto gasped out with a smile on his face.

Obito sighed but when he sighed he lost concentration and that enabled Inuzuka Lirn to kick at Obito's hand. Then he took back his sword and cut Obito on his chest and then kicked him so that he fell on Rin. Then he made five water clones. Two made water prisons in which he held a bleeding Obito and and an almost unconscious Rin. The other three clones tied the genins and The Terrible Five. Then the three clones dispelled.

Inuzuka Lirn moved around the tree smelling everyone till he came to Shikamaru. "So, you are a Nara, I can smell your intelligence around you." Said Inuzuka Lirn. "I need to kill someone so that the other will not try to fight me again, and who is more worthy to be killed other than the Nara who made the plan to take my sight and Hearing." Then Inuzuka Lirn started bringing the sword down on Shikamaru while everyone else gasped.

* * *

A/N: This is the first part. The second part is the next chapter. Also Obito doesn't have the mangekyo sharingan as of yet and Itachi has unlocked his Sharingan and also I hope you liked this chapter. I really hope that you like it and it would mean a lot if you reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mangekyo and bloodlines: Training begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you Pxeven for reviewing and a shout out to Childofprophecy2018 for adding my story to the community. It means a lot to me. But next time please review as well. And from now on I will update at least once every one or two weeks. Now on with the story.

* * *

Lirn began to bring his sword down on Shikamaru to kill him when someone intervened. That 'someone' was Obito. Everyone was still in shock from Lirn trying to kill Shikamaru with his sword and was now even more shocked seeing that the two water clones supposedly vanished out of existence as there was no sound of them dispelling and also Obito's sharingan had changed. It was red with a black triangle on it. The two water prisons had also gone and Rin was out as well coughing up water.

Obito pushed back Lirn and rushed at him, Lirn brought his sword down on Obito's elbow but, surprisingly it went through Obito's body. In the next moment, Obito put his hand through Lirn but it looked as if it was just passing through without doing any harm but then Obito's hand solidified and blood started pouring out of Lirn and within a few moments he was dead. Obito also fell forwards unconsciously.

Meanwhile, Rin had freed everyone and was now trying to get Obito conscious again. At that time Kakashi came only to see everyone wounded, he called a chunin team and got them back to Konoha safely.

 _After a few days_

The terrible five had been grounded by their parents for going to confront a dangerous Jounin, although they were proud of the five for helping to bringing Lirn down and had gotten money from the Hokage for helping to complete an A rank mission.

Now, Naruto, Obito, Itachi and Sasuke were having dinner when Naruto asked, "Tou-chan, what had happened to your Sharingan when you were fighting Kisame?"

Obito replied, " I guess its time to tell each of you about your bloodlines. We will start with me, Itachi and Sasuke as we three have the same bloodline. The kekkei-genkai is Sharingan. It allows us to copy moves and hand seals for jutsus and also remember them. When, the sharingan is fully evolved, it turns into mangekyo. Each Uchiha has different mangekyo powers, mine is teleportation. Now, Naruto, from your mother's side the Uzumaki, you get the rinnegan. The Rinnegan is the greatest doujutsu, although uchihas can get it by evolving Mangekyo, an Uzumaki, can get it instantly. I don't know much about it but it gives the user a lot of control over some things. From your father's side you get nothing.

Everyone looked at awe at Obito as they realized their true power. Naruto started jumping around and Sasuke pouted "Why does Naruto have more bloodlines?"

"But don't tell anyone about your bloodlines and don't use them unless absolutely necessary or people may try to harm you." Said Obito.

"Tou-chan, why does your hand go through others if your ability is teleportation?" Asked Itachi.

"Excellent question Itachi." Said Obito. "I teleport to another dimension so I make the part of my body someone wants to touch teleport to that dimension and then bring it back. Understood. We will start elemental training next week after Naruto and Sasuke's grounding is over."

Naruto and Sasuke groaned.

"By the way, Naruto, come with me to the hospital, it's time I show you another person who survived the Uchiha massacre. Or, rather, barely survived." Said Obito

Sasuke and Itachi looked hurt and sad while Naruto was trying to understand what Obito meant by 'barely survived'

 _At the hospital_

Obito, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto were walking in the hospital, they turned and entered the 'trauma and coma room'.

"This is the only other survivor. He's in a coma. His name is….." Obito could not finish his sentence because of Naruto's yell of "SHISUI NEE-SAN!"

The others looked surprised. Obito asked, "How do you know him?"

Naruto replied, "Well you know, me and Sasuke are the same age, right and I am guessing Shisui nee-san and Itachi nee-san are of the same age." Obito nodded Naruto continued, "Well I first met Shsiui when I was six, he was eight then, he told me. He saved me when I was getting beaten up by some villagers, and we used to hang out sometimes since then."

The others looked surprised. "But how did he survive?" asked Naruto.

"Shisui was at Sasuke and Itachi's house during the massacre, Sasuke and Itachi's father and mother saved him as well but he got hurt and has been in a coma for three years, Sasuke doesn't remember what happened and Itachi got hurt so bad, he doesn't remember what happened." Said Obito.

Naruto looked at the ground sadly, when suddenly, shisui sat up. Itachi yelled in surprise and Naruto and sasuke screamed in fear, while Obito looked at him unbelievably. He was explained everything that had happened and then discharged and brought back home the next day.

Shisui already knew the henge and bunshin jutsu so he gave the genin test and got put in a team which had only two people because Shisui was still in a coma. The sensei was Might Guy with Shisui, Izumo and Kotetsu under his control. Shisui was also adopted by Obito.

 _The next month_

It was a sunny and peaceful day in Konoha and also the day that the terrible five were free from grounding. Yoshino had asked iruka to tie the five with ropes so that they couldn't skip classes. Needless to say many fangirls left Sasuke and Naruto after the certain incident. Today after a month were they free.

"Ahhh! Finally free from grounding and total humiliaton." Said Kiba as he walked into class and sat with Shino and Chouji.

Shino had also joined their gang and made it the terrible six, even though no one could see his mouth because of his long coat, Kiba swore that he once saw Shino smiling and later even he admitted that he liked Naruto's pranks and joined their friend and pranking group giving Naruto a wider arsenal of pranks. For example-he once set glue on Iruka's chair and then made Shino put bugs down his pants.

"It's good that I hadn't joined you before and gotten grounded." Said Shino

"Troublesome" Muttered Shikamaru who was sitting in front of him with Sasuke and Naruto. The six had become firm friends.

After school finished Naruto and Sasuke went back home where they saw that Itachi and Shisui was there as well. They were wondering why they had come back early when they remembered that Obito would start elemental training for Sasuke and Naruto and Teach shisui and Itachi elemental jutsus.

"Tou-chan is in the garden. Follow me" Said Shisui.

They went into their garden which was so big that they also used it as a training ground.

Pointing to Sasuke Obito said "come here." He did and Obito gave him a paper. "Channel chakra into it" Ordered Obito.

Sasuke did and it crinkled up. "You have lightning style as your first affinity now channel chakra into it three more times." Said Obito. Sasuke did, the second time a little part of the paper became ashes, The third time some of it crumbled and the fifth time, it became wet. "Your second affinity is fire, third is earth and fourth is water, Understood sasuke?" Asked Obito. Sasuke nodded.

"Itachi's first affinity is fire, second lightning, third water and fourth earth. No ninja can have a fifth. Shisui's first is earth, second water, third fire, fourth lightning. My first one is fire, second water, third earth and fourth lightnng. It is very rare to find wind element people. Naruto may have it but only because sensei I did. Oh! By the way speaking of bloodlines, Naruto I found out that Uzumakis have a knack for sealing, swords and they live a very long life and has a lot of chakra. You could have also had chakra chains if you were a female." The others took in all this information and then Obito motioned Naruto to come to him.

"Channel chakra into it for times." Said Obito. The first time Naruto's paper got cut in two halves. "Your primary element is wind! That's surprising." Commented Obito. The second time it got soaked, the third time it crinkled and the fourth time it became ashes. "Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke since you four have the same elements as me I will teach you elmental training. Naruto I will also teach you but give you two seperate teachers for wind style and Kenjutsu. Learn basic fuinjutsu from sandaime-sama and I will get you an advanced sealing teacher after you are genin. You will practice fuinjutsu on weekdays, wind style and kenjutsu on weekends. They will teach you from next month. For now, Naruto and Sasuke follow my shadow clone and practice waterwalking, Itachi and Shisui, follow me.

 _Two days later_

"Tou-chan we finished water walking" said Sasuke and Naruto.  
"Already? Okay now Naruto using chakra cut a leaf in two pieces and Sasuke crinkle a leaf." said Obito.

"OKAY" Shouted both of them enthusiastically and ran out the door.

 _A week later_

"This is impossible." Grumbled Naruto.  
"Really. I have already done it" said Sasuke.

"You are too much of a genius."said Naruto while Sasuke just shrugged and grinned.

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Naruto as he was talking "Shisui nee-chan and Itachi nee-chan are at home today, right?" Sasuke nodded

Naruto grinned evilly "Get the terrible six."

 _After a while._

"Troublesome. I hope I don't get grounded again" Muttered Shikamaru while they were at the terrible six meeting place, the top of Hokage monument as it was taller tthan the tallest tower in their village. Only today, Itachi and Shsiui was there.

"So, what's the prank?" Asked Kiba. Naruto replied, "We will infiltrate the ANBU HQ. It's easy, trust me, I have done it before. We will put paint on their clothes draw on their masks and then put bugs in their masks. Everyone grinned evilly and surprisingly even Shikamaru."

 _After a while_

"I can't believe we pulled that off," Sad a grinning Shisui who was running from the Anbu with Itachi, Naruto, Shino, Sasuke. Naruto radioed in to Kiba and told him to paint the monument absurdly. Kiba and Chouji at once got to work and no one even noticed them! Then he went away and Naruto started laughing and pointed at the monument. The Anbu got frozen for a second and n that second the five made bunshins and henged into pebbles. The Anbu ran after the clones and they went back to their meeting spot as they knew that no one would search for the culprits at the place they pranked. After getting there, they dispelled their clones and could see ANBU and chunin and Jounin searching for the ones who disgraced the ANBU and the previous Hokages. The terrible six plus Itachi and Shisui laughed until their voice was sore. The ninjas didn't even search for them at the monument as it had already been pranked.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I don't think its rushed but I may be wrong so please tell me. And as always please a review. I don't care good or bad. Bad reviews will help me understand how to write better and good ones support me. PLEASE REVIEW!.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Graduation

Disclaimer: Naruto tell it and I will give you ramen! "I belong to Kishimoto, now give me ramen!"

A/N: IMPORTANT! This chapter is after a two year time skip. Naruto is in his last year at the academy. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

It had been one year since Naruto's elemental training had begun, in that timespan, Itachi and Shisui became 15 and Naruto and Sasuke 13. Itachi had become an ANBU captain already and had unlocked mangekyo. He was so skilled that he could have done it before but the Hokage wanted him to spend his childhood as a child. Meanwhile Shisui had become an ANBU under Itachi's command and he had also unlocked mangekyo.

Obito had taught Naruto wind style through Asuma and had himself taught him water style after he had learned wind style. Water style was mid-chunin and his wind style could give anyone a hard time. Sasuke had learned lightning and fire style and both of his styles were at mid-chunin. Itachi could use all four of his affinties and Shisui could use three affinities, fire, water and earth. Naruto and Sasuke's taijutsu had also improved and both could give any low ranking chunin a hard time. Also,Yugao had taught Naruto kenjutsu till high-genin but since he was an Uzumaki, he easily trained himself to the point where he could use chakra with his swords. He had also learned the basics of fuuinjutsu but again as he was an Uzumaki, he got a knack for it and began to make seals that even Obito couldn't understand and surprisingly, Naruto had learned calligraphy all by himself. Naruto had also learned the henge, Shunshin and Kawarimi no jutsu. He couldn't do the clone jutsu because he had too much chakra and so Obito had asked Iruka if Naruto could use kage bunshin instead and Iruka sad yes.

Naruto walked into the academy with Sasuke talking about training. He sat down with Shikamaru and Kiba and started planning for the terrible six's grand finale prank as the graduation exam was only a week later and they couldn't do any pranks after they became ninja.

Suddenly, Naruto realized that there was a lot of mumbling regarding Naruto's new appearance.  
Naruto was wearing a dark green shirt with an orange jacket and green camouflaging pants. He had two sword in a cross shape on his back and a large scroll between both to make seals in battle. He had a pouch full of scrolls where he wrote down ideas of new jutsus, worked them out and tried to perfect it. Till now he only had two jutsus. One was 'Wind style: Reverse gale' and another was 'Wind style: Sucking air' Both were S and A rank jutsus respectively. 'Wind style: Reverse gale' was a jutsu that used a lot of chakra to make a wind that made fire and water jutsus reverse their trajectory. It needed a lot of chakra which Naruto had so he could use it many times before he got exhausted. The second jutsu sucked air and oxygen out of the area he desired. The scrolls were guarded by powerful seals so that no one could copy it. He also had another pouch full of weapons.

Naruto went back to his talking until Iruka arrrived. After Iruka arived he said, "Okay class, today we will have a taijutsu spar. Please go to the training yard."

The whole class filed out into the training yard.

"Okay." Said Iruka. "First match Kiba vs Naruto, Kiba, you can't use Akamaru and no ninjutsu is allowed. FIGHT!"

At once Kiba rushed in at Naruto with unbelievable speed. Naruto barely doged it and countered with a kick to kiba's face. Sending him flying. Kiba stood up shrugging off the pain and rushed at him again. This time Kiba dodged a punch from Naruto and hit his chest. Naruto caught kiba's fist when it connected and used Kiba's speed against himself by sidestepping hm and then let kiba's hand go. Kiba went and smashed against the fence. Naruto at once ran to Kiba before he could get up and held a kunai at kiba's throat.

"Very good Naruto! Now do the unision sign." Iruka said. Naruto and Kiba did the unision sgn while Kiba thanked him for a good fight. The next fight was Shikamru and Chouji. Shikamaru just gave up, the moment his name was called making everyone sweatdrop.

Then it was Ino and Sakura's turn, Sakura and Ino just threw Kunai at each other till both were exhausted. Next was Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke threw punches and kicks at Sai, all of them which he surprisingly dodged. Sasuke was able to get one kick to his face but it was blocked by Sai's right hand and he was thrown back with sai's left hand. They continued to spar but Sasuke realized that Sai wasn't using his right hand. Sasuke understood that it had been hurt from the earlier kick and started aiming at that direction and him in the right hand once more, this time hard enough for Sai to give up. Sasuke's fan club started cheering but sasuke's glare stopped them. Ever since the incident where Sakura and no called Naruto an orphan and the because of the then terrible five's grounding, Naruto's fan club had gone and Sasuke had only 8 or 7 fan girls excluding Ino and Sakura. After some more spars were done, everyone returned home.

 _A week later_

Today was the graduaton test, Naruto had barely passed the written exam with Sasuke and Sakura being the top scorers. However, he aced his taijutsu and aiming exam. When he entered the room for taking his ninjutsu exam, he was asked to make a clone of himself. However, Naruto made a shadow clone and passed with flying colours. He took his headband and went out of the room cheerfully while Mizuki cursed as he had passed but then a sinister smile began to grow on his face.

 _After a while_

Naruto had refilled his stock of pranking equipment when Mizuki appeared before him. He said "Hey Naruto, you know that genin teams use 4 people. 1 jounin and 3 genin." Naruto nodded. "Well, you can choose one of your teammates if you get the forbidden scroll. It's a secret exam. You will have to come with the scroll to the forest near the main gate" Mizuki said after that.

Naruto knew that the forbidden scroll was, well, forbidden so that meant Mizuki was a traitor but he decided to go along with it as he could maybe learn a jutsu or two and also catch a traitor by himself.

Naruto immediately said he would and Mizuki disappeared. That's when an ANBU came and told Naruto that the Hokage had called him.

Naruto went to the hokage where the hokage told the ANBU to seal the room and go away. They immediately did. Hiruzen motioned Naruto to sit in a chair and said, "Naruto, since you have become genin, I will now tell you why you are hated. I presume you know your parents?" Naruto nodded. Hiruzen continued, "You see Naruto, the Yondaime, no, your father couldn't kill the Kyubi, he sealed it in you." Naruto remained motionless and then said, "But, Why me?" "Because you were his son. He couldn't seal it in anyone else. Your mother and he died protecting you. They loved you and thought that they would see you as a hero like Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Iruka, your friends and I do, not as a demon." said Hiruzen. Naruto lightened up hearing that and said "I understand, I will make dad proud by becoming the greatest hokage ever!" Hiruzen could only smile.

On Naruto's way out, Naruto entered the forbidden room and used the 'Oiroke no jutsu' to distract the ANBU and then took the forbidden scroll with him to the meeting place. He was a little early, so he opened the scroll to learn a jutsu. He decided to learn the Hiraishin jutsu as it belonged to his dad's.

 _Two hours later_

Naruto had learned his dad's jutsu and had engraved the seals on some of his kunai when Mizuki appeared and ordered Naruto to give him the scroll but Naruto replied, "It's time for you to be captured, Traitor."

Mizuki's eyes widened as Naruto threw a kunai at him. He dodged it but just then Naruto appeared behind the kunai in a yellow and orange flash and sent him flying with a kick which made Mizuki lose his consciousness. Naruto carried him and the scroll and went to the Hokage tower

After he got there he handed everything over to Hiruzen and and explained everything. Hiruzen was angry at him a little but after he explained everything he forgave Naruto and forbid him to do anything like this again. He was also surprised that he learned Hiraishin in two hours. Then Naruto went home while Hiruzen thought, "You would have been proud of him, Minato, Kushina."

Obito of course shouted at Naruto and also at Itachi as he was one of the ANBU guarding the room. When Naruto found that out, he cheered at the fact that he had defeated Itachi with a henge! Then Naruto showed Obito that he had put Hiraishin seals into all of his kunai and two swords. Sasuke also wanted to learn it but Obito told him that it was Naruto's clan's jutsu.

So Sasuke said, "But then 'Fire style fireball jutsu' is our clan's jutsu.

Obito replied, "No, it's a ninja jutsu, our clan is only known for it. Our clan's jutsu is the Sharingan"

Sasuke shut up after that understanding everything and everyone went to sleep.

 _The next day_

The terrible six had performed their grand finale prank making konoha a very chaotic place, They had dropped gas bombs in every house using clones to make people come out of their houses and then Naruto unsealed the world's largest paint bomb and exploded it, colouring everyone, LITERALLY. But that wasn't the end of it, the paint had a substance which insects liked and the Aburame clan's insects were chasing everyone forcing all facilities to remain cosed the entire day, By the time everything was brought under control, it was evening and the six hadn't been found. Obito eventually found them and all the parents wanted to ground them but they couldn't as they were going to be assigned to teams next day. Meanwhile, Shisui was laughing at his little brothers' antics.

 _The next day_

Iruka entered the classroom and said. "Okay everyone. Quiet down and sit. You are going to be assigned teams." Everyone shut up.

"Team 6 Sakura, Hanabi and Sai will be led by Shisui" said Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke chuckled thinking at how Shisui would have to lead a genin team while Sakura. Sakura fumed as she wasn't on Sasuke's team while Ino cheered.

"Team 7 is not operational as there are only two members led by Kakashi. The members will be taken as apprentices, as there is not enough genin. If a third genin is found, he or she will enter this team and make it team 7." Iruka paused to see if everyone understood and then resumed, "The members are Sasuke and Naruto." Naruto and Sasuke were happy that they were on the same team and were thanking Iruka when Ino shouted, "What do you mean Sasuke won't have another genin on his team. Let me be on his team! Make the team I am on nonfunctional." But Iruka's killer intent and Naruto and Sasuke's glare made her sit down. Iruka continued. "Naruto is with Sasuke as he had barely passed the written exam." Naruto groaned and the class chuckled hearing that.

"Team 8 consists of Kiba, Shino and Hinata led by Kurenai and Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji led by Asuma. That is all!" Iruka said and then left.

Then Kurenai came and led team 8 away. Shortly after that shisui arrived, said 'Hi' to Naruto and Sasuke and took away team 6. After a while Asuma came and took team 10, Kakashi had also arrived then. He just said, "Come to the roof." with an eye smile and disappeared via Shunshin.

* * *

A/N:2K+ WORDS! And by the way I know it's not normal for Kakashi to be early but Obito didn't die so he doesn't really spend a lot of time at the memorial and I think a wind style can be powerful enough to reverse the fire if the wind style is bigger than the fire style because fire blazes and water's waves flows at the direction the wind blows.. Hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE MIGHTY PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A trip outside Konoha: To the Land of Waves

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Ramen belongs to Naruto

A/N: A shout out to Pink Ranger 13 for reviewing, following and adding favorite to this story. And I know I updated late and yes I have replaced and updated the last five chapters. Now without further ado, here is the story!

* * *

After Kakashi had called Naruto and Sasuke to the roof, they both went there and found Kakashi there. Kakashi said, "I already know everything about you so let's skip that part. I assume you know that our team isn't operational?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi continued, "Well, after we get a third member, we will do a training exercise, till then we will train amongst ourselves and take missions. Understood?" Both genin nodded.  
"Follow me." Said Kakashi.

They reached training ground 7 after walking for some time.

"Okay, Sasuke Naruto have a spar. You can use anything you want." Said Kakashi. "START!"

At once Sasuke shouted out ' **Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu.'** Meanwhile Naruto unleashed his jutsu **'Wind style: Reverse gale'.** The fireball reversed its trajectory and flew towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and countered by throwing two shurikens at him. Naruto jumped and Sasuke threw several kunai at him. Naruto used another jutsu **'Wind style: Wind breakthrough'** The kunais and Naruto fell to the ground Harmlessly but then Naruto saw that there were explosion tags on the Kunai. Naruto immediately used **'Water style: Water wall'** and shielded himself from the explosions. After the smoke cleared Sasuke rushed to Naruto and engaged him in Taijutsu.  
Sasuke threw a kick to Naruto's head which Naruto caught and sent a punch to his face. Sasuke kicked away the punch with his other leg and freed himself and then used **'Lightning style: Piercing bolts'** and launched the bolts at Naruto who used **'Water style: Rampaging waves'.** The water flooded around Sasuke and electrocuted him. Sasuke barely managed a Kawarimi and landed next to Naruto who sent a flying kick to his face knocking him out cold.

"I see. So overall Sasuke is the better of you two but in a real battle Naruto can easily overcome him." Said Kakashi. Naruto smiled at the acknowledgement and then waited for Sasuke to wake up while Kakashi used several fire style jutsus to rid the training ground of water.

After Sasuke woke up, he shouted at Naruto for almost killing him but Naruto replied saying, "I knew that you would be able to escape. That's why I did it." Then they headed to the Hokage tower for mission with Naruto shouting, "I can't wait to save a princess." Sasuke smiled hearing that showing that he agreed while Kakashi evilly smirked under his mask as he knew what waited for them.

After they reached Hokage tower, Hiruzen said, "Ah Kakashi! Here for your mission I suppose." Kakashi nodded. Hiruzen rummaged through some files and then said "Here you are. The Wazikashis want their fence painted and repaired within the day." "Hai Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi  
"Just a second jiji. What kind of mission is that? That's a chore not a mission. When do we get to rescue a princess or escort someone and stuff." Blurted out Naruto.  
"Naruto. These are D-rank missions used to improve teamwork. Now, Although you two have remarkable teamwork, first you need to prove yourself. We will take a C-rank after a month, I promise. Now let's go to our mission." Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke grumbled.

Later at evening, Kakashi brought his two genin to the training ground and said, "From today, we will be having a schedule. Team meeting will be at seven and then we will train from seven to twelve. From twelve to three we will do missions and then have a break till four. From four to seven we will do special training exercises. You will be dismissed for the rest of the day. Now let's start training. "

Sasuke and Naruto suddenly had the urge to run while Kakashi cracked his knuckles. "We will do a dodging exercise for the rest of the evenings in this month." And the later part of the day the two fresh genin regretted not running away when they had their chance. By the time they got home, they were sore from Kakashi's training exercise which was dodging Kakashi's punches while using their muscles which they didn't use. On top of that Kakashi gave them weights which they would get tripled in the morning exercise and then they would have to spar against each other and also they would have their weights doubled each week. After Sasuke and Naruto got home that day, they ate and then went straight to bed surprising Obito. They dozed off as soon as their head hit the pillow thinking of what lay in their future training exercises.

 _After a month_

"JIJI! We got that accursed Tora again _AND_ it's been a month so we get a C-rank." Shouted Naruto as he came to the Hokage tower

"Well, it is unusual for a team with only _two_ genins taking a C-rank but your sensei seems to have faith in you. Do you agree taking a C-rank Kakashi?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Not at all Hokage-sama. Plus I can train them more." Replied Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto shivered at that.

"Well there is a C-rank mission with D-rank pay as the client didn't have any money but Konoha isn't known as the kindest village for no reason. Do you agree to do this mission in return for D-rank pay." Asked Hiruzen. The three nodded.

"Well then, your mission is to escort Tazuna-san to the land of waves. He will be building a bridge. Your job is to protect him till the bridge is finished and then return. Is that understood?" Asked Hiruzen. Naruto and Sasuke excitedly nodded. "Well then send in the client."

An old drunken man entered the room and said, "What the heck? I get two puny brats for a C-rank mission. At least the other ninja looks to be like a ninja."

"Hey! Who are you calling puny!?" Shouted Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously.

"Naruto, Sasuke that's enough. Don't get into an argument with the client. Pack everything you need and report to the front gate half an hour later." Said Kakashi and disappeared via Shunshin. Naruto and Sasuke grumbled and also disappeared via Shunshin.

At Obito's home, Obito was peacefully reading a book on his day off when he heard shouting on the second floor. He immediately went up and found Sasuke and Naruto arguing.

Obito stopped them And asked, "What happened?"

Sasuke replied, "Naruto is taking instant ramen with him instead of weapons, supplies and actual food for our first C-rank mission."

"Naruto. Pack up meat and vegetables that will last you a week and take extra weapons with you like kunai, shuriken, an extra katana and fuuma shuriken." Said Obito and went downstairs back to his book.

 _At the village gate-Half an hour later_

"Well here you guys are, my cute little genin, let's go. Tazuna-san lead the way." Said Kakashi.

They walked quite a distance for some time till they came to a puddle. Everyone passed it normally with Kakashi thinking "It hasn't rained for weeks and it's sunny today, there shouldn't be any puddle. Ah Well! Good chance to see how much my students have learned." Right at that moment chains surrounded him and crushed his kawarimi log. Kakashi appeared behind the trees and thought, _"Let's see the show."_

Meanwhile Naruto gaped as he saw Kakashi brutally 'killed'. Sasuke and Naruto recognized them as the demon brothers as they had memorized the bingo book. The demon brothers shouted out "One down!" and then proceeded towards the two Genin. Naruto at once went forward and cut the chain in two using his sword without using any chakra. The two brothers looked dumbly at Naruto. But they recovered and one of them went towards Sasuke while the other attempted to punch Naruto. As soon as Gozu sent a punch flying towards Naruto, Naruto twisted in mid air just enough for him to hit Gozu's head with the Hilt of his sword knocking him out cold. Meizu was kicked back by Sasuke and then punched several times into his stomach and he couldn't do anything. At last, Sasuke sent a hard kick to his head knocking him out cold.

After the small battle Kakashi came out of the woods clapping and remarked, "You two have grown." He then tied up the demon brothers to a tree.  
Naruto at once shouted out frustratingly, "How did you manage a Kawarimi at such a short amount of time?"

"Well it hasn't rained for days and today is sunny so there shouldn't have been any puddle. Also, I had smelt them." Replied Kakashi.

"What do you mean 'smelt them'?" Asked an equally frustrated Sasuke.

"Oh, well the Hatake clan is a branch of the Inuzuka clan. Although we don't have dogs with us all the time, we have the dog summoning contract and or nose is very good. There is a reason, why I am called the Wolf of konoha. Now Tazuna-san explain yourself, there is supposed to be no ninja on a C-rank. You have already not paid enough for a C-rank and now the mission has escalated to a B-rank. _IF_ you don't explain yourself we have the right to go back."

"Fine. I will explain myself." Said Tazuna. "The land of waves is very poor as Gato, the business tycoon has brought all our shipping companies and has now enslaved our town. Our town is in such a place that all the five great nations can trade through it. We prospered a lot through it but then, as I said Gato came and took away everything. Even our Feudal lord is poor. We all pooled our money to get ninjas from Konoha to protect the town while I finish the bridge which will connect to the mainland and bring back prosperity to our town.. I understand if you do not wish to help me. I will resume my journey by myself then and then die. Then my grandson will cry and cry and my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha ninja."

"Well, I suppose we will escort you then." Said Kakashi rubbing his head.

After some time they got on a boat and arrived at land of waves and resumed their walk to the town. After walking for an hour suddenly, Kakashi felt his gut screaming at him to get down. His battle instincts at once turned on and he shouted out. "DUCK!" A sword flew over them and out came a bandage-masked man.  
Sasuke and Naruto instantly recognized him and Kakashi voiced their thoughts, "Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the mist and one of the seven swordsman. You are said to have killed your entire class and stopped kiri's bloody examination."

"You know quite a lot about me 'Wolf of Konoha'. I have been aching to have a good fight for a long time now. **'Water style: Hiding in mist technique.'** A mist settled and Kakashi and Zabuza's killer intent clashed. Sasuke and Tazuna flinched and shakingly stepped back. Naruto was unfazed though as he had been subject to this type of killer intent before he was adopted by obito. But then Kakashi called out with a smiling face, "Don't worry. I won't let you die." Hearing that everyone felt kind of relaxed.

Just then Zabuza came at Kakashi swinging his sword at him. Kakashi deflected it with his sword. "My sight isn't there but my smell is." Then Zabuza kicked at him. Kakashi jumped back only for Zabuza to come rushing in and swung the sword to his head. Kakashi ducked and barely dodged Zabuza's kick by almost lying down, Just then Zabuza brought down his sword. Kakashi took out a kunai and blocked it using both his hands. Seeing his chance, Zabuza kicked Kakashi into a lake and ran to it. Kakashi resurfaced only to see Zabuza performing seals. **'Water style: Hydro prison'** "Now for those two genin of yours Kakashi."

" _Damnit I let my guard dow_ n" Thought Kakashi. "Naruto, Sasuke take Tazuna-san and run away. You don't stand a chance aginst him"

"As if we'll leave you Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto.

Zabuza then shouted out, **'Water clone'** A water clone of Zabuza appeared. Sasuke shouted out **'Fire style: Grand Fireball.'** and Naruto shouted out. **'Wind style: Wind breakthrough'** The already big fireball came crashing towards the real Zabuza. At once the water clone used a jutsu and then dispelled for overuse of chakra. The jutsu was, **'Water style: Great Waterfall.'** The result was a hissing steam and from there came a fuuma shuriken. Zabuza caught it with his free hand and then another came and Zabuza jumped over it easily. But that other shuriken which Zabuza jumped over turned into Naruto who threw a Kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza was forced to cancel his Hydro prison jutsu and got away with a scratch below his right eye. He was just about to throw the shuriken in his hand towards Naruto when that Shuriken turned into Sasuke. Sasuke stabbed Zabuza's left hand and shouted out **'Fire style:Grand fireball'** Then Naruto appeared next to the kunai he had thrown at Zabuza via Hiraishin and shouted out **'Wind style: Wind breakthrough'** Then Naruto caught Kakashi and Sasuke and appeared next to Tazuna via a Hiraishin kunai he had left there. There they saw that Zabuza had escaped using Kawarimi with a very badly burnt left arm. Wasting no time Kakashi called out **'Water style: Grand Waterfall'** At once a swirl of water came and crashed into Zabuza sending him flying into a tree and the mist around them dispelled. Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and was going to kill him when two senbon hit Zabuza's neck.

A hunter-nin appeared, "I am sorry that I ruined your kill but he is an ex-kiri ninja and contains valuable information. I was observing the battle for an opening. Now I have to dispose of him."

Kakashi nodded showing that he was okay and the hunter-nin disappeared with Zabuza.

"Sensei, We defeated him, we should have been the one to capture him not someone who just appeared out of nowhere!" Shouted out Naruto.

"I agree Naruto, but this is how the ninja world works. Maybe next time you will be lucky and will be able to capture someone. Now lets head to the town." Said Kakashi and took a step and then fell down.

At once Sasuke came running to Kakashi and checked for a pulse. Then he turned towards Naruto and said, "He is just unconscious due to chakra exhaustion."

"Man! Kakashi-sensei doesn't even have enough chakra and he is a jounin! Oh well. **'Kage Bunshin Jutsu'** " Two Narutos appeared. "What do you need boss?" The real Naruto replied, "Carry sensei to the old man's house. Now old man, lead the way to your house."

A bewildered Tazuna nodded and headed on to their destination.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, it feels okay to me. And I promise I will update once or twice a week from now on and as always **PLEASE PLEASE MIGHTY PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T GET PAID TO WRITE SO AT LEAST REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A new ally

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's

A/N: Here is the new chapter. I am surprised no one reviewed the last chapter. Hmmm

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei are you up?" A certain blonde shook his sensei.

Kakashi at once jumped up and then groaned and fell back again, "What is it Naruto?"

"It's been a days since you fell unconscious."

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization, "I see. Where is Sasuke?"

"I am right here." Called out Sasuke from where he sat. "Why? What's the matter."

"Zabuza is still alive." Said Kakashi

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT HE DIED!" Shouted Naruto and Sasuke.

"No. Hunter nins are supposed to dispose the body they capture at the exact place they capture it. But this hunter nin disappeared with the body instead of destroying it on thespot." replied Kakashi.

"So why didn't you stop him?" Asked Sasuke.

"I remembered just now." Said Kakashi

"Can't we call for backup?" Asked Naruto sensibly.

"We could but we would need 11 days." Said Kakashi, "I would need 7 days to even be fit for a taijutsu only battle. Further 2 days would be needed till I had enough chakra to summon my dogs who would need 1 day to travel to Konoha and another 1 day would be needed for backup to arrive totaling 11 days."

"I see." Said Sasuke.

"Can you guys give me two crutches so I can stand up and also call Tazuna-san?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto went to ask Tazuna for the crutches and to bring him to Kakashi.

"Here you are Kakashi-san." Said Tazuna handing him his crutches, "What is this that I hear of the whole Zabuza matter?"Kakashi nodded his thanks to Tazuna for the crutches and then replied, "He isn't dead. The hunter nin was his partner. I failed to see that during the battle."

Tazuna was surprised but nodded.

"Okay Sasuke, Naruto follow me." Said Kakashi getting up. Naruto and Sasuke followed him till they came to a clearing."

"Today I will show you how to climb trees using only your feet." Said Kakashi and then casually walked up a tree with his crutches, "Put chakra to your feet and climb up the tree.

This is a chakra control exercise. Focus on the chakra on your feet till it is exactly right and climb up the tree"

"Cool you can use chakra on trees like water. Oh, by the way sensei I thought you didn't have any chakra." Said Naruto.

"I have chakra, just not enough to do high-rank jutsus Naruto. Now start climbing. _Obito taught them water walking before tree walking huh._ " Thought and Replied kakashi lazily and headed back to the house.

Sasuke managed to climb to the middle of the tree till he slided down. Naruto couldn't get two steps on the tree before falling. "Focus Naruto." Said Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

The next time Naruto tried he was able to run up the tree till a low branch.

The two brothers practiced day and night for the next 8 days till they finally got to top of their respective trees. Then they headed home together with a lot of bruises and scratches on them.

"What did you two eat these past two days?" Asked Kakashi as the two entered.

"Naruto's supplies." Answered Sasuke plainly.

"Well since you both were gone these three days, let me introduce you to my family. That's my daughter Tsunami. This is my grandson Inari." Said Tazuna.

"Here is your food." Said Tsunami giving everyone their food.

Naruto and Sasuke greedily ate up their dinner. After everyone finished, the plates were removed and Tazuna started a conversation with the three ninja. Meanwhile, Inari was giving Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto a glare thinking, " _They just came and are laughing like idiots. They will make things worse."_ He could not hold his thoughts in anymore as he shouted out, "WHY DO YOU TRY? YOU CAN'T BEAT GATO! YOU AREN'T A HERO! HEROES DON'T EXIST! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW PAIN!"

As soon as he finished those words, Naruto rose his head from his arms. Both Kakashi and Sasuke flinched and thought simultaneously, " _SHIT!"_ Kakashi knew what the mobs used to do to Naruto while he was an ANBU but he couldn't always look after him. He was only relieved when Obito adopted him at the age of seven. Sasuke remembered when Obito told them what they used to do to Naruto before he had adopted him. Obito had to tie Sasuke and Itachi to a chair that night so he wouldn't go and beat up the civilians or get hurt themselves.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS PAIN!" Naruto shouted with a bitter tone that was riding steadily. He moved at once and slammed Inari to the ground, "I HAD NO ONE TILL MY TOU-CHAN ADOPTED ME AND DIDN'T KNOW MY REAL PARENTS WHO DIED TILL HE TOLD ME! I WAS TORTURED BY THE VILLAGERS AND YOU HAVE EVERYTHING AND YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED PAIN!?" Naruto let go of the crying Inari who ran upstairs with Tsunami following. "I need to blow off some steam." stated Naruto and ran out the door. Sasuke got up to follow him but Kakashi stopped him and motioned him to sit down.

"Forgive my grandson. His stepfather, Kaiza whom he loved very much was always this town's hero until he stood up against Gato and got executed by him. From then on he and many others don't believe in heroes." Tazuna said. Kakashi nodded, "No problem but I apologize for Naruto. Sasuke go to bed."

Later that night Kakashi went up to Inari's room and asked him, "Can I talk to you?" Inari nodded sulkily and Kakashi took a seat next to Inari on his bed. "You know Naruto used to cry a lot too till he was adopted. He has led a hard life. But he understands that crying does nothing. That pushed him harder and he eventually stopped crying and worked hard. He promised to die rather than give away his comrades. So, will you keep crying or revolt against the injustices? I will give you time to think on what I said." Said Kakashi and exited the room. Inari thought for a while before he made his choice. He would stop crying and protect everyone. He fell asleep with a long forgotten smile on his face.

Meanwhile, after Naruto had left the house he had used used all of his jutsu and had succeeded in making a flood in the forest which he then sent away to the river with his wind jutsus. Then he made 5 thousand shadow clones and fought them till he fell asleep.

In the morning, Naruto woke up with a startle as he had felt a hand. He opened his eyes to see a woman. "Sorry my name is Haku, I was gathering herbs when I saw you asleep.

Were you training?"

"Yup. Need help collecting the herbs?" Said Naruto

Haku nodded. While they were collecting herbs Haku asked, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why do you fight? I think if you fight to protect your precious people, you get stronger."

"I fight to protect my friends, comrades and precious people and to become stronger to protect my village with all my friends in it. I would rather die than risk them."

"I see. Thank you for helping me collect the herbs. By the way I am a boy." said Haku.

Naruto waved goodbye to her before he went into shock as he registered what Haku said, _"I am a boy."_ He was paralyzed till Sasuke came and hit him on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE?" Shouted Naruto.

"YOU MISSED BREAKFAST DUMBASS!" Shouted back Sasuke.

They headed back and ate breakfast while Inari apologized to Naruto who smiled at Inari for his change in nature. Then they all trained and fell asleep.

Next morning Kakashi and Sasuke went with Tazuna to the bridge to guard him and left behind Naruto who was still asleep. When Naruto got up, he heard some screams. He went down and saw Tsunami being kidnapped by two bandits and Inari trying to fight them. Naruto smiled and threw a kunai at one bandit which impaled him in its head. Naruto didn't even flinch as he and Sasuke had both taken lives before when bandits had attacked the caravan when they and Obito, Itachi and Shisui were traveling outside Konoha.

Without wasting a moment he appeared in a yellow flash next to the kunai and slashed off the other one's neck. Then he threw the bodies in the lake and turned to Inari, "Good Job Inari! I'm proud of you. Now take your mom and go inside. Your grandpa is in danger. Since these two are already here, Zabuza must have come as well and Gato is going to double cross him." Naruto realized.

Meanwhile Kakashi was engaged with Zabuza while Sasuke engaged with the masked hunter nin. He was managing with him till he made ice mirrors around him and started throwing senbon. Sasuke let out a yelp as he was again hit by a senbon. He had unlocked his Sharingan because of the hunter-nin being very fast and he was almost dead but still Sasuke couldn't dodge all of the senbon He got ready to dodge another wave when he saw the senbon fly past him and hit someone else who let out a yelp. Sasuke recognized it immediately and turned to find Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke I came to help."

"Thanks! Use your shadow clones to distract him, I can see him because of my eyes." Said Sasuke pointing to his eyes.

Naruto nodded and started to make seals but Haku came and gave him a punch and moved again but Sasuke got his chance and shouted out **'Fire style: Fireball jutsu.'** The fireball grazed Haku but he went into a mirror at that moment and threw 30 senbon at Naruto. Sasuke saw it in slow motion and new he couldn't counter it so he jumped in front of Naruto.

Naruto saw Sasuke fall and asked him, "Why?"  
"Cuz you're my brother." Replied Sasuke and 'died'."Why you!" Said Naruto glaring at the hunter-nin with purple eyes and red chakra surrounding him. He had unlocked his rinnegan.

In his mind kyubi thought, **"Could he be-. Nothing to do but see if he is"**

 _Elsewhere_

At that moment all jinchuriki and tailed beasts felt a wind of change coming.

 _Back with Naruto  
_

 **'Universal pull'** The Hunter-nin got pulled out of the ice mirror and then Naruto again called out, **'Almighty push'** Haku got slammed back into the mirror destroying it. Then Naruto punched his mask to reveal Haku, he stopped seeing him.

Haku asked, "Why did you stop? Kill me. I am only his tool"

"No ninja are tools. Zabuza cares for you but he doesn't show it like everybody else. By the way Gato planned to double-cross you."

Haku's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto was right about Zabuza "I see. I shall go to Zabuza-sama and inform him of the development while saving his life." Then he disappeared. Naruto saw that Haku was going to save Zabuza from Kakashi's Chidori. He instantly disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind Kakashi and pulled back his collar to save Zabuza.

"Naruto wha-" began Kakashi but stopped when Naruto held his hand in front of him. Kakashi didn't know why he stopped but he did.

"Come with us to Konoha." Said Naruto.

"What's in it for us?" Asked Zabuza who was also surprised seeing the legendary Rinnegan.

"You can live in a peaceful life and let your adopted son be happy. No matter what you say I know you care for him. I can see through your facade. If you agree to come, I can make sure that Hokage-jiji takes you in."

Zabuza couldn't deny that he cared for Haku and living peacefully after such a long time would be nice so he said, "I agree."

"By the way you have been double-crossed" Said Naruto pointing to Gato and his men. "Sasuke, Can you fight?"

"Yeah!" He replied.

Kakashi said, "You have weird ways Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, "Let's go."

Gato was going to say something flashy about defeating them all when they all charged at him and his small army. A few minutes later the army had vanished and Gato was the only one standing. "Wait I will give you money." He said but was tossed to the townspeople who had gathered to watch the fight.

"Torture and kill him as you like." Kakashi told them and then everyone fell on the ground as they were exhausted except Naruto who was always a ball of energy and Sunshine.

"So kid Konoha huh?" Asked Zabuza.

"Yup!" Chirped Naruto.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto?" Moaned out Kakashi.

* * *

A/N: And end. Yup I am giving Naruto the rinnegan right now and also let me know if you liked how Zabuza and Haku are going to come to Konoha. Otherwise I will edit it to fit your choice more. And as always **_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE_**

 **JA NE**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Elimination challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

A/N: A huge shout out to '62514131' for the review. Means a lot. I am thankful for the amount of views I have gotten on the latest chapter as well as the remarks. I know it's a late chapter so I am sorry about that. Now, Without further ado, here's the story.

* * *

"I could sleep for two days!" Said Zabuza as he walked to Tazuna's house.. Minutes before he, Haku and Team 7 had defeated Gato and his miniature army.

"You ninja are strange. 1 minute you are enemies and the next you are best friends!" Remarked Tazuna.

"That's the life of a ninja." Replied Naruto.

"Speaking of which, how do we get Zabuza back to konoha without him being killed or provoking a war with Kirigakure, Naruto?" Asked Kakashi, "From your conversation with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge, I am pretty sure you have a plan, Don't you?"

"Yup, we will make it as if he has been arrested and get him to jiji and then I will persuade jiji. Trust me, I can. As for kirigakure, I doubt they will try anything with a civil war going on in their village." Said Naruto

Kakashi nodded.

"Ouch!" Said Sasuke as he walked on.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-san, if I have injured you. I can carry you if you like." Said Haku.

"No need to apologize Haku-san and I can walk by myself. We are here anyway." Said Sasuke.

Everyone went in Tazuna's house. When Tsunami saw Zabuza, she screamed in surprise.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san, Zabuza is on our side now." Said Kakashi.

Tsunami replied, "I don't get it but okay, I guess. Would you all like to rest before dinner?"

"Yes, that would be nice um..." Haku said

"Tsunami."

"That would be nice Tsunami-san."

Everyone went to the guest room to rest except Naruto who went to clean up instead.

After everyone had rested, they came down for dinner, "When are we heading to konoha?" Asked Zabuza.

"Well with Naruto's shadow clones, we can finish in two days so then we will head to Konoha." Said Kakashi.

"I see."

"Ne, Zabuza.." Said Naruto, when Zabuza interrupted, "That's Zabuza-san to you."

"Right, whatever. I know why you are called 'demon of the mist' but aren't you a pacifist instead?" Asked Naruto.

"WHAT!?" Every shinobi in the room except Zabuza and Naruto simultaneously shouted.

Naruto continued, "Well because he killed 29 other people in his graduating class, Thousands of the next generation will and has survived death from the graduation exam."

"Gaki! I've got to hand it to you. You're the first one who has seen that!" Said Zabuza.

Everyone else again shouted, "WHAT!?"

"It's true. I always used to get bullied because I was the youngest in my class. I had friends only in the lower classes. So, to save them from the same fate as mine, I killed everyone graduating and changed the system. Since they always bullied me, the killing was easy." Said Zabuza.

"Who would have thought of it?" Remarked Kakashi.

"Told ya." Said Naruto gleefully.

"Speaking of which, let us introduce ourselves. You already know about me. My name is Zabuza Momochi, Nicknamed: 'Demon of the mist.' I like Haku and training. I dislike mindless killing although I have done it, but it was out of necessity. My hobbies are looking after my sword and training, I dream of being helpful to Konoha as from the gaki's words, your Hokage will let me be a konoha shinobi. My other dream is to see Haku grow into a fine man and to adopt him after getting back to Konoha.

Haku smiled when he heard that Zabuza would adopt him and then he went next. "My name is Haku Yuki, I like my tou-san and ramen." Here Zabuza smiled and Naruto looked up at Haku with a happy face. "I dislike killing. My hobby is to gather herbs and make medicinal products. My dream is to protect my precious people."

Then went Kakashi, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I am Naruto and Sasuke's uncle in all but blood. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies and dreams are none of your business."

Everyone sweat dropped, that is until Naruto decided to fill in all the gaps, "Kakashi oji-san's like is Icha Icha and his dislike is people who hate it. His hobby is to read Icha Icha and occasionally come and train with us. He dreams of all the Icha Icha to become a movie." Kakashi glared at Naruto who laughed.

"Now then, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes and my family. I dislike arrogance and my hobby is training. My dream is to become ANBU commander."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha…." Naruto said but couldn't continue as Kakashi interrupted, "Naruto your father's name is supposed to be a secret."

"Don't worry oji-san, I trust them." Said Naruto.

Then Haku said, "Why do you have three surnames."

"Namikaze is my father's, Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki is my mother's, who is Kushina

Uzumaki. After they died, my father's student, Obito Uchiha, adopted me. Hence, the three surnames."

Then Zabuza interrupted him, "You are half Uzumaki and half Namikaze, I thought they were both wiped out!"

"Naruto has a clan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Naruto is the last of two clans, Namikaze and Uzumaki. The Namikaze was a small clan whose powers rivaled those of the Uchiha or Hyuga's. They had no Kekkei Genkai but possessed great power and Jutsus. The Uzumaki however were more powerful than Uchiha, Hyuga and Namikaze combined." Replied Kakashi

"More powerful than three clans!?" Exclaimed Sasuke.

This time Zabuza replied, "Yes! In fact the clan had it own village, Uzoshiogakure. When I was a kid, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo formed an alliance to destroy the village because they were very powerful. The Uzumaki was powerful but neutral and enjoyed peace but was still attacked. The three villages attacked Uzushiogakure with a surprise attack using all of the forces, the three villages had. But, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo didn't know that even a civilian kid could take out a chunin with fuuinjutsu.

The attack lasted only two days but by then 90% of the total forces were gone. Iwa had only 3% of it's forces left, Kiri had 5% of forces left and Kumo had 2% left. By the time news reached Konoha, who were the Uzumaki's most trusted ally, the village had been destroyed. Hearing that Minato and Kushina Uzumaki who were then married became very angry. The destruction of Iwa had instigated the third ninja war and in the war, Minato had reduced Iwa's forces to nothing and had been titled, 'The yellow flash' and Kushina Uzumaki had used every seal she knew and destroyed Kiri and Kumo's forces till all three villages pleaded mercy from Konoha who let them leave in return for 20% of their income. They stopped giving after the gaki's parents died and your Hokage let them as he didn't want war, but now that gaki is here who is the son of the two most feared shinobi of all time, I think they are going to have to start giving 20% of their income again."

"You are right. I am going to introduce the world to the new yellow flash, this Chunin exams final if oji-san lets us. I already know Hiraishin and I am a seal master." Said Naruto

"You know Hiraishin!?" Exclaimed Zabuza.

"Yes he stole the forbidden scroll to capture a traitor and learned Hiraishin in the process." Said Sasuke.

"Anyway, I am going to sleep." Said Zabuza and went upstairs.

"Okay Naruto, Sasuke, stop chanelling chakra to your eyes for a moment to deactivate your doujutsu and simply increase the flow of chakra to reactivate it. I am of to sleep." Said Kakashi,

Sasuke and Naruto at once deactivated their doujutsu and then everyone went to sleep.

 _1 week later_

"There's Konoha." Said Naruto.

"Okay give the sword and let me tie you both up." Said Kakashi pointing to Zabuza and Haku.

"Okay! But give my sword to Gaki. You can't wield it as it will kill you if you catch the handle however gaki is Uzumaki and the Uzumaki's made all the seven swords so Kubikiribocho will go to him willingly." Said Zabuza.

Nodding, Naruto took the sword from Zabuza.

"Team 7 arriving from C rank mission turned A rank and escorting Zabuza Momochi, 'Demon of the mist' on village matters." Stated Kakashi to the eternal Chunins who were guarding the gate.

"You may go on." Said Izumo.

At once the team shunshined to the Hokage office startling the ANBU in the office. They were going to take down Zabuza when they saw team 7 appearing so they didn't attack.

"Team 7, what is going on?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku Yuki encountered us during our mission. But they have proven loyal to Konoha and agrees to help the village prosper. He also says that the 'Demon brothers' will also be loyal to Konoha." Said Kakashi.

"What's in it for me?" Asked Hiruzen

Here, Naruto answered, "Jiji, you willl gain four new Shinobi and I will tell you the secret to paperwork,"

"Okay, then. Zabuza Momochi, You are granted the rank of Jounin of Konoha. As of today, the demon brothers will be freed and given Chunin rank. Haku Yuki, you will be a genin of Konoha and be placed on Team 7. You all will live in Obito's house together, he won't mind."

"Hokage-sama, I wish to adopt Haku." Said Zabuza.

"Okay Zabuza, no problem."

"Okay team 7, meet at training ground 7 tomorrow. Naruto Sasuke bring Haku with you at 8." Said Kakashi and Shunshined away.

As the rest turned to leave, Hiruzen asked eagerly, "Naruto, the secret to paperwork?"

"Oh! Two words Jiji. Kage Bunshin."

Then they all left leaving behind a Hokage who was banging his head on the table.

 _At Obito's House_

So your first C rank mission became an A rank AND you both unlocked your doujutsu, Huh? Cool!" Exclaimed shisui.

Just then Obito came in and was about to take out a kunai seeing Zabuza but calmed down after Sasuke filled him in on everything. After, he finished his story, Itachi and Shisui had to stop Obito from going to Kakashi's house and strangling him for not calling backup. After dinner, Obito showed Zabuza and Haku to their room and then went to sleep. Although he, Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke became a statue when Haku told them he was a boy but not Naruto as he already knew.

 _The next day_

Sasuke, Naruto and Haku came to the training ground at 8 and saw Kakashi already there.

"Okay as you know, the chunin exams are going to start next week, but only two genin will be able to take part in it from each team. That is why only the two people who get these two bells will be eligible for the chunin exams." Said Kakashi pointing to the bells. "START!"

At once all of the genin hid in the trees, while Sasuke began to ponder, _"Something's wrong. We haven't had our genin test yet like Shikamaru and Shino's team yet we are already having a chunin exam test. On top of that Obito said that all Konoha Chunin exams test teamwork and Konoha never does solo missions. There is always at least three people in a mission. So what does this mean. WAIT! What if Oji-san is giving us misleads and this is actually our genin test, now that we are a team. I may not be as smart as Shika or Shino but that's what it seems like. Hokage-sama would not let us into the chunin exams without us completing our genin test."_

Concluding this, Sasuke rounded up Haku and Naruto and said, "Guys, Kakashi-sensei is just giving us misleads. We haven't taken our genin tests yet, so we can't even take the chunin exams. And Konoha's base is teamwork so this test's objective is to show teamwork and take those two bells."

"Now that you say it, it does feel right..." Said Naruto, "...I am in."

"Me too." Said Haku.

"Okay then, Naruto please lay out the plan." Said Sasuke

"Why Naruto-san?" Asked Haku.

"Because his instincts are very good and in a battle or pranking and/or sabotage, he can come up with a last minute plan." Replied Sasuke.

"Okay, I've got a plan! Sasuke and I will use fire and wind combination to push him towards the river. Then I will use Hiraishin to keep him at bay while Sasuke makes a wall of lightning to stop him from moving away from the river. Then Haku will use the river's water to form ice to freeze Kakashi and we will obtain the bells. GO!"

At once Naruto and Sasuke flew out of the trees. _"Fast!"_ Thought Kakashi.

 **'Fire style: Raging Fire wall'** Shouted Sasuke, **'Wind style: Reverse gale'** Shouted Naruto but since he fired his jutsu from beside Sasuke, The fire just raged on towards Kakashi at a more rapid pace. Kakashi became surprised and jumped back towards the river and performed his jutsu, **'Water style: Water dragon'** A dragon of water rose from the river and put out the fire. **'Lightning style: Three sided wall'** At once three walls of lightning surrounded him with only the river for an escape. But then threw about 30 kunai in the encased area while sasuke kept on trying to keep his wall active. **'Hiraishin no jutsu.'** At once Naruto kept on appearing and disappearing and forced Kakashi back towards the river more and then he saw Haku, **'Ice style: Encasing statue'** A huge statue of ice came out of the river and caught Kakashi in it's clutches. Then Naruto threw a kunai at Kakashi's waist and used Hiraishin to appear next to him took the bells and returned back to his teammates. Seeing that Naruto got the bells, Haku and Sasuke released their jutsus.

"Oji-sa… I mean Kakashi-sensei, we got the bells and figured out the test, it's teamwork, isn't it?" Said Naruto

"Well, Well, Well! I am impressed! You all are right. Let me give you an advice though. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who leave their comrades in the name of rules or anything else are worse than trash. Obito taught me that." Said Kakashi. "Well you are dismissed for today. I have to go and give Hokage-sama my report on your genin test and tell that you have passed. We will have our first team mission tomorrow and I will give you the chunin exam forms after two days." Saying this Kakashi shunshined away.

Sasuke grunted and disappeared in fire with Naruto disappearing in wind and Haku disappearing in snow.

* * *

A/N: And done. Yeah, I tweaked the bell test a little to make it less obvious to Sasuke and to make Naruto and Haku not figure it out. I know I made Sasuke look smart but trust me, Shikamaru and Shino will be much much smarter than him. _**AND AS ALWAYS, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE. AFTER ALL I DON'T GET PAID TO WRITE!**_

 _ **JA NE**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chunin exams start!

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Chunin exam arc will be starting this chapter. Thanks for the follows and favorites but I wish I had gotten some reviews. Anyway here is the chapter and sorry for the late update. Oh! And do read the previous chapters I changed a few things which will make you unable to understand this chapter.

* * *

"Ah! Kakashi, I see you have come to join us." Said the Sandaime. "So has your team passed Kakashi?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. They have passed with flying colors even though I had given them more serious misdirections than my other teams." Replied Kakashi

"That is good to know. Now which all teams will be joining the Chunin exams?" Asked Sandaime.

"I Shisui Uchiha, nominate team 6, for the upcoming Chunin exams."

"I Kakashi Hatake, nominate team 7, for the upcoming Chunin exams."

"I Kurenai Yuuhi, nominate team 8, for the upcoming Chunin exams."

"YOSH! I MAITO GAI, NOMINATE TEAM 9, FOR THE UPCOMING CHUNIN EXAMS."

"Inner voice Gai. Inner voice." Said Kakashi rubbing his ears like everyone else.

"I Asuma Sarutobi, nominate team 10, for the upcoming chunin exams."

"But surely they aren't ready for this ordeal Hokage-sama?" Said Iruka. 'Team 7, I believe has the ability to do well but they are rookies who just passed the genin exams! Team 8 and team 9 will do well enough. However, in team 10 and 6, Sakura and Ino will drag the team down."

"Not to worry Iruka. I believe Sai and Hanabi will look after Sakura and Shikamaru and Chouji will look after Ino. As for team 7 all three is at chunin level at everything even though Naruto doesn't know much about anything. Plus Obito made sure that Naruto's chakra control is good enough to be able to learn some jutsu." Said Hiruzen.

"As you wish Hokage-sama."

"Now then here are the names of the proctors…."

 _With Naruto (The next day)_

"Is this really necessary?" Asked Haku finishing another ridiculous D rank mission. They were in training ground 7 at present.

"That's my question!" Said Naruto.

"Yes! It's necessary Haku, so as to promote teamwork. Now then here are the chunin exam forms. I know, I told I'll give them tomorrow but I got them early, so here. It's your choice on if you want to come or not. Go to the academy, room 301 day after tomorrow if you want to take the chunin exams. Oh, and tomorrow is off day for you. Dismissed!" Said Kakashi, disappearing in leaves.

"Of course, I'm gonna take it!" Shouted Naruto and filled the information, his form needed. Sasuke and Haku also did the same.

"Hey, Naruto what was that red chakra, that surrounded you when we fought?" Asked Haku.

Naruto stiffened.

"Yeah, what was that? I heard about it from Haku." Added Sasuke.

Naruto was now thinking how he should respond, _"I don't want them to hate him because of my tenant but Itachi and Shisui found out about kyubi after they became Jounin and they didn't hate Naruto, so maybe Sasuke won't either. That leaves Haku. He has been treated like a monster too, so he won't hate me, I guess. Well I will tell them! Tou-chan and Zabuza oji-san will put both of them back in line if they hate me. After all Zabuza oji-san also found out about the Kyubi a few days back."_

"Okay I will tell you what that chakra was. But be warned, if you dare tell anyone of this or hate me for it, I will kill you." Said Naruto releasing some KI.

Haku and Sasuke was going to laugh at Naruto's seriousness but the cold blue eyes that was peering into their souls stopped any joking remarks.

"We promise." Haku and Sasuke solemnly said.

"Well you know that the yondaime is my dad, right? Well he coukdn't kill the kyubi, he sealed into me because he couldn't bear to use someone else's child and also because he thought that I could harness it's power like the Hachibi's Jinchuriki has." Naruto said an then waited for his teammates' remarks.

"OH! That's why everyone hates you but no problem I still see you as who you are." Said Haku.

"Yeah Haku's right! All those villagers are just a bunnch of freaking jerks!" Said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thanks you guys. And what about you four?"

Haku looked confused until Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino came out from the trees surrounding the training ground.

"I still think of you as the same old idiot." Said Kiba and Akamaru barked to agree with Kiba.

"Yeah! You are the same old Naruto to us!" Said Chouji and Shiakmaru and Shino nodded.

"Although I am surprised to know that your dad is the yondaime, even though you did tell us about your mom." Said Kiba. The other three nodded.

"Anyways…." Said Naruto and a party banner came out of nowhere.

"WELCOME TO THE TERRIBLE SEVEN." Everyone shouted. Then everyone minus Naruto and Sasuke introduced themselves to Haku.

After the introductions were over, Naruto explained what 'The terrible seven' is. Then Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino told all the tales of their pranking until evening at which Zabuza had come looking for them and found himself unconscious on the ground when he heard that Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji had assisted greatly in killing Inuzuka Lirn who was an S class ninja.

 _The next day_

"Thanks for the ramen boss!" Said Konohamaru.

Naruto had taken konohamaru to a ramen after he had found him in the clutches of a Suna team. He had quickly made them leave konohamaru alone with help of one of the Suna genin who felt very very creepy. Oh well, "No problem Konohamaru. Just don't get into anymore trouble." And with that Naruto took off to his home as Obito had wanted him for something.

"Okay Naruto, these are what I wanted to give you. Sensei's Hiraishin Kunai." Said Obito giving Naruto a storage scroll. "There are a thousand Hiraishin Kunai in this scroll. Take some and leave the others to your 'vault'."

The 'vault' was a room in Obito's house that was protected by so many of Naruto's seals that even the the hokage tower's security paled in comparison to it. The 'vault' was divided into sections for each of the Uchiha Household including Zabuza and Haku.

"Thanks tou-chan." Said Naruto hugging Obito. Then Naruto unsealed 100 of the Hiraishin Kunai and put the rest back in the vault. Then Naruto went back to Obito.

"Okay Naruto, I know it's only been three days since I have started training you on the rinnegan but give me a recap of what it can do." Said Obito who had learned more about the legendary doujutsu via the Hokage.

"The rinnegan can chakra, as well as its flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the eight gates but cannot see through obstructions such as smoke bombs. One who possesses the Rinnegan can easily master any jutsu as well as all five nature transformations. It also has six other powers which can be combined into a true rinnegan user's body or the rinnegan user can take six dead bodies and use them by transmitting chakra to them through black rods only they can make. The six powers and paths are The Deva path which allows the user to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. The Asura path which grants the user mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour. The Human path, which gives the user the ability to remove a soul and read a person's mind. The Animal path which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. The Preta path, which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. The Naraka path, through which the user can summon and control the King of Hell. All of these six powers can be used in six different bodies but it makes the rinnegan user immobile. The six powers can also be used in the original body." Said Naruto. "I can see chakra, and use the gravitational powers. Also because of my rinnegan I have already finished mastery of water style in only three days. After the chunin exams I will start to learn lightning style."

"Good! Although I though all that knowledge would leave your brain by now." Said Obito jokingly.

"You tend to remember things when they have been literally beaten into your head." Replied Naruto dryly.

Obito shrugged, "Right. Anyway you can use all five nature transformations. Now let's go eat dinner, you guys have a long day in front of you.

 _The next day_

"So ready to go inside?" Asked Sasuke. The three members of team 7 had arrived at the academy together.

"Yeah!" The other two shouted enthusiastically.

After they had entered the building they headed upstairs to the third floor but found two people guarding the second floor with a genjutsu on it to make it look like the third floor. Sasuke, Haku and Naruto all dispelled it even though Naruto was a little rusty with genjutsu. But when they made their way to the third floor the two 'genin' tried to stop all the genin. Unfortunately for them Lee and Sasuke defeated them both. After that Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight and was going to send a flying kiss to Haku but Naruto warned him that Haku was a boy.

"Well thanks for the challenge, but we are all running late, so later." Said Sasuke.

"AH! IF ONLY MY ETERNAL RIVAL NEJI WAS AS POLITE AS YOU." Said Lee "LATER THEN SASUKE-SAN." And then Lee disappeared. Then Naruto, Haku and Sasuke went to room 301 where they were met by Kakashi.

"Ah. Good that you all three came otherwise, you wouldn't be able to enter the exams."

"But sensei, you said it was our own choice on whether we wanted to enter." Said Haku.

"Yes, but it was so that you didn't pressure your teammates to join the exams. Ja Ne." and then Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto grumbled and the three entered the room and saw all the other rookoies there. Kiba was of course bragging to everyone. Then Naruto started greeting everyone very loudly while Sakura and Ino followed Sasuke around.

"Don't bring too much attention to yourself."

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see a white-haired man wearing spectacles.

"My name is Kabuto." Said the guy and then he held up two cards. "Uchiha Sasuke, 50 D-rank and 1 C-rank turned A-rank and Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, 50 D-rank, 1 C-rank turned A-rank and 1 solo B-rank. That's impressive."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. The A and B-rank missions were top secret. This guy was a spy most probably. But before they could react a jounin appeared. "Alright you maggots my name's Ibiki! Now take a number from this box and sit down or you fail at once!"

At once everyone went to their seats.

"Okay! This is a written test. There are 9 questions on this paper. The tenth question will be asked by me. Get caught cheating, you fail! Get a 0 you fail! And if you fail your team fails. You have 45 minutes to answer the 9 questions. These chunin will make sure you follow the rules. Begin!" Said Ibiki.

At once Naruto was thinking, " _How do I do this? I don't know the answers. Wait that guy said 'Get caught cheating, you fail!' So we have to cheat without anyone noticing."_ He looked at Sasuke and Haku. Apparently they figured it out as well because Haku was copying everything with an Ice mirror and Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy from others.

After Half an hour, Naruto activated his rinnegan discreetly and said **"Almighty push"** At once all the papers went flying except for a few. Naruto took one of the papers and copied everything and then let it go and from the looks of it Ibiki or the chunins hadn't understood who did it.

At the end of 45 minutes Ibiki said, "Okay now the tenth question, if you take it and you can't answer, you get stuck as a genin for the rest of your life. If you don't take it, you can try next time and just fail now. Raise your hand to try next time."

"Hey you can't do that this is my second time taking the exams." One genin stood and shouted.

"My exam, my rules- and you fail." Said Ibiki.

Sasuke thought, _"The other kages won't accept this. He's bluffing."_ Sauske stared at his teammates and nodded which meant that they will take the exam.

Then after many of the teams left, Ibiki said, "Okay then! The rest of you pass."

"What? How…?" Asked Sakura.

"The tenth question was only to see if you had the mindset of a chunin. The mind to choose difficult missions where you may die. The rest nine were to test information gathering. The second exam will see if you can pass a dangerous mission. This is what happens when you fail a mission." Said Ibiki revealing his head. His head was filled with all sorts of signs of torture.

The genin gasped as they saw Ibiki's head then Ibiki again put on his bandanna.

Just then a kunai came in through the window and a banner came out with in front of it a woman. The woman shouted, "MY NAME'S ANKO MITARASHI AND I AM THE PROCTOR OF THE SECOND EXAM. FOLLOW ME!"

* * *

A/N: Okay that's that for today, hope you liked this chapter and as always _**REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Second stage Begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Well, the first ten chapters are done and this is the starting of the next ten, so I would like to thank all those who have given reviews favorites and follows to this fanfic. Still I had hoped that I would get more reviews although the follows and favourites are quite a lot. Anyway enough talk and now on to the story!

* * *

Everyone was shell shocked when Anko suddenly jumped in and started leaking a considerable amount of KI. This tactics worked considerably well as 30 of the 78 genin quit then and there. Just when it looked like the 48 remaining would also quit, Naruto shouted out, "WOULD YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! WE HAVE BEEN SIITING HERE FOR 15 MINUTES!"

At once Anko's KI diminished and she started laughing giving the genin a chance to breathe properly. Then the proctor threw a Kunai at Naruto that would have cut his cheek, instead Naruto caught it and turned to set the kunai at the proctor's throat as she had come behind him. Anko also had drawn out a kunai which was poking at Naruto's chest. Everyone, even the chunin that were proctoring the first exam was shocked that a genin could stand up to a Jounin. Ibiki, Sasuke, Haku and Anko however were smmirking.

"Looks like you aren't all talk brat..." Said Anko, "But… I am not a jounin for nothing!" This time Anko grabbed the hand that Naruto had held to Anko's neck. Then Anko let go of the kunai in her other hand caught Naruto, lifted him up and then smashed him into the ground. She would have punched him straight into the face as well had not Ibiki intervened and said, "Anko, You know you can't hurt the contestants."

Anko scoffed, "And here I was enjoying a good fight. Anyways all 48 genins belonging to the remaining 16 teams follow me."

The genin followed Anko till she stopped in front of a large barricaded area with a sign saying training ground 44.

"OKAY LISTEN UP! THIS HERE IS TRAINING GROUND 44 OF KONOHA A.K.A THE FOREST OF DEATH!" Shouted out Anko smiling evilly.

"Not only did the name worry many people, Anko's evil smile made them more nervous, "Okay these are the rules. No one interrupt me while I am talking or you fail."

"And here I thought Konoha was nice. They are just crazy and stupid." Shouted a genin from Taki.

"You fail. Out!" Said Anko. The taki team scoffed but didn't argue. They just took their leave.

"Okay then, now that the trash are gone, listen to the rules." Said Anko, "You will have to enter the forest and make your way to the center where there is a tower. Each team will have a scroll. Since there is an odd number of teams, 8 teams will get the heaven or earth scroll and the rest will get the other kind of scroll. To pass, all three members of a team has to survive and must be strong enough for the next exam. If one of your teammates die or is unable to continue, you fail! Now the exam is a battle for the scrolls. You must obtain both scrolls and get to the tower with your teammates to pass. If you open the scroll before you get to the tower, you fail! Sign these consent forms which does not hold konoha responsible for your death. After signing give the chunin in the stall the form and get your respective scrolls. You must be at the tower in five days or you fail. And finally if you look into the scroll, you will fail as well as be unconscious for the rest of the second stage. Understood?"

Everyone nodded without saying anything. Then the consent forms were handed out. Most of the genin present signed them immediately but some hesitated. However, in the end all the genin present had signed the consent forms and each team had secretly gotten their scrolls. Naruto's team had gotten the heaven scroll meaning that the earth scroll had to be gained. There were still 10 minutes left till the exam started and all the genin had already got their gate number. So Sasuke thought that this would be a good time for the plan.

"Okay let's think of a plan. Naruto is our strategist because as all three of us know, Naruto's pranks need a considerable amount of stealth, tactics and strategy. He will also carry the scroll as, even though he is the strongest among us, he is not level-headed, so all the enemies won't think that the scroll would be with an idiot. So, they would go after Haku first, who is the most level headed and then me. No offense about the whole idiot thing Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"None taken." Said Naruto cheerfully.

Sasuke continued, "Since Naruto is strategist, I will be in charge of offense as Haku does not like fighting and is more like a medic. If I need help I will call Haku who will be on defense as well as offense. If I need further help I will call Naruto as well. He will also be on offense by my side.

Understood?"

Naruto and Haku nodded.

"Now Naruto, since you are the strategist. Give us a strategy that will help us get to the tower." Said Haku.

"Okay here is the plan. Before the exam started I put a seal on all the entrances of this training ground. As soon as the gates open, a surveillance seal as well a tracking seal will activate and implant itself on the first human body running or walking past it. I put three seals in each entrance as there are three people in a team. Now, I have specialized my surveillance seal in such a way that it allows me to see how much chakra is available to those on whom I have put on a seal. Once we get into the forest I will track the other genin and use the surveillance seal to get the exact position of the teams. We will use the code 'I am hungry' to alert each other of danger." Naruto said. Then he gave Haku and Sasuke a piece of paper each and said, "Channel your chakra to activate the tracking said, "When you activate the tracking seal, dots will be shown on the paper and the name of the person on whom the tracking seal is appears on top of the dot. To activate the surveillance seal direct your chakra to any of the dots and listen to them. The dots are arranged and shown like details in a map are shown"

Sasuke tried this method and saw nothing. "It's not working Naruto." saaid Sasuke.

"Because the gates haven't opened which means that the seals haven't attached to the other genin. Speaking of which the 10 minutes are up. The gates are going to open up soon." Said Naruto taking a glance at his watch.

The three chunin hopefuls made their way to the gates. After waiting for two minutes, the gate was opened by a chunin and the three jumped inside. Naruto took out his piece of paper and channeled his chakra into it. After looking at it for some time, Naruto turned to face his two teammates and said, "All the teams are spread out and we would need at least a day to reach them. However, there is an ame or rain village team in front of us. I used the surveillance seal and saw that they had chunin level chakra.

"There chakra is not as much as ours but nonetheless it is a considerable amount of chakra. Using the surveillance seal, I heard that they are setting up a trap for anyone who crosses their path which is us. So we have to go round behind them and fight so that we don't fall into their traps. It's going to be a hard fight, so all three of us need to fight. Judging from their conversation, they have the earth scroll. So if we get their scroll we will be able to finish the exam and set a new record."

Haku and Sasuke silently nodded.

The three made their way to the rain ninjas behind abut just when they were about to strike, Sasuke slipped and fell with a very large boom. At once kunai and shuriken flew at them from the rain nin.

"DUCK!" Cried out Haku and shoved his teammates to the ground.

Then the rain-nin appeared and saw them. They would have thought at first sight that Haku was a girl, had not Haku been dressed in masculine clothes instead of a dress. He started doing so after he cam too Konoha.

One of the ame-nin said "So, you guys avoided our traps. We just have to fight properly.

Having said this the nin shouted out **'Hidden jutsu: Acid rain.'** At once giant blobs of liquid acid began to form in the sky. Naruto at once activated his rinnegan and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Naruto called out **'Universal pull.'** At once all the acid came to Naruto's hand and formed a huge ball. Then Naruto said **'Almighty push.'** At once the ball went flying forwards, the rain nin at once released the jutsu making the acid disappear. Then Haku cried out, **'Ice style: Spears of the underworld'** Three spears came out of the ground to impale the rain ninja. Two of them dodged but one wasn't so lucky. The spear smashed into his heart rendering him unconscious. At this time Sasuke appeared behind another one of the rain nin and shouted out **'Lightning style: Lightning** **jolt** **.'** This time a lightning formed in sasuke's fingers and he hit the ame nin's shoulder making a jolt of lightning go through his nervous system That ninja got paralyzed temporarily. Then Naruto shouted out **'Wind style:** **Flying fist** **'** The remaining ninja was sent flying with a wind fist to his stomach. All three ame nin fell unconscious.

The three konoha genin breathed a sigh of relief and Naruto said, "I am glad that's over." Then the genin collected the earth scroll.

Just as Naruto, haku and Sasuke were about to leave. a sudden blast of wind hit the genin.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell whether you liked the 11th chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A slithery opponent.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: A shout out to busy1002 for reviewing I am publishing this new chapter so fast just because someone reviewed so enjoy!

* * *

The wind blew furiously at the genin's faces. Suddenly Sasuke and Haku heard Naruto scream. They turned their heads with much difficulty saw Naruto flying away. "NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted out but Naruto had flown out of sight by then.

"Kukuku, Sasuke-kun. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself." and a snake faced man appeared.

Sasuke turned and saw the man and his eyes darkened, "Orochimaru!" he hissed with anger.

"Kukuku so you remember me Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated

"Are you after my Sharingan or Naruto's rinnegan."

"Naruto-kun has rinnegan?" Asked Orochimaru surprised. "I would like to have those but his demon would just kill him if I tried to harness the rinnegan."

"Who is he Sasuke? What does he want?" Asked Haku confused.

Sasuke replied, "He is an SS class missing nin from konoha. He killed my clan for their Sharingan. But I don't know why he needed so many sharingan eyes then. Tou-chan won't tell. But once Shisui and Itachi was attacked by Orochimaru for their sharingan during an ANBU mission. Orochimaru had told them that, the other eyes had decayed so he needed new Sharingan eyes. But Shisui and Itachi held him off long enough for backup to arrive. He even came to get Obito's sharingan but he and Kakashi oji-san, who was with him at that time, sent him packing. By the way why don't you have your disguise skin Orochimaru?"

"My my, Sasuke-kun, you have an excellent memory. Well the thing is I want your body for my new skin. So, I came with my normal skin on." Remarked Orochimaru with a creepy chuckle and a horrifying smile.

"Well, I won't let you have me. Get ready Haku, we can't run from him. He can easily catch up to us, so hold him long enough for Naruto and the proctors to arrive. Naruto will be able to help weaken him with his seals. Said Sasuke.

"Okay! Let's go Sasuke!" Said Haku.

 _With Naruto_

"AAAAAAAAAA." Naruto screamed till he finally broke his fall by hitting a branch. Naruto got himself untangled from the branch only to come face to face with a giant snake.

"So Orochimaru's here huh? He is the only one who can summon snakes and that wind jutsu was made by him.

" **Yessss. Massster isss here. Now prepare to die!"** Hissed the snake.

Naruto prepared himself for an attack from the snake but Naruto didn't expect the snake's attack would be to eat him. So, Naruto went tumbling down the snake's throat and into it's belly.

"Oh man! How do I get out?" Said Naruto to himself. Suddenly Naruto heard a rumble. He looked behind and saw acid coming. "Uh oh. Think of an idea, think,think..." And Naruto did get an idea, he did an evil smile and shouted out **'Wind style: Great tunneling vortex'**

Outside the snake suddenly felt paralyzed and was thinking, _**"Why can't I move? "**_ The next moment the snake got its answer. The vortex ripped apart the snake from inside and Naruto came out okay except there was snake blood on him. Naruto wiped the blood off and gave a shout of joy and started praising himself loudly. (A/N: Just because he is a good strategist and fighter doesn't mean he is cool headed. A serious Naruto is a dark Naruto!) Then after finally quietening down, he thought _"Orochimaru must be after Sasuke's eyes this time, I have got to go and help."_

Then Naruto was about to take out his map to see where Sasuke and Haku was but thn he saw an explosion from the direction he had flown away from.

"They must be there then." Said Naruto to himself and ran towards there.

 _With Sasuke and Haku_

Sasuke and Haku put a soldier pill in their mouths to replenish their chakra. They felt their chakra come back at once. Both genin were exhausted while Orochimaru hadn't even broke a sweat.

Firstly, Sasuke had shot a fireball towards Orochimaru who dodged right, however Haku had ice spears waiting for him. So, Orochimaru caught one of the spears and redirected himself. Then Sasuke and Haku used their most powerful combo. Haku shouted out **'Water style: Great waterfall'** and Sasuke shouted out **'Lightning style Thunder bolt'** The two jutsus collided and electrocuted water rushed at Orochimaru and made an explosion. They had believed then that he had died, but somehow he had escaped and was standing in front of them unscathed.

Sasuke and Haku were not sure about what to do. Just when they both thought that there was no option except to run and hope that Orochimaru won't catch up, a blast of wind hit Orochimaru sending him flying and then Naruto appeared.

"Quick run!" Said Naruto but before they could run, Orochimaru appeared with a bruised hand, "Ah! Naruto-kun. You took me by surprise but nevertheless you did injure me. I expect Anbu will be coming soon so I will be finishing this off quickly."

Just then, with frightening speed, Orochimaru came towards Haku to knee him. However, he and Naruto who was touching him had disappeared in a yellow flash and they had reappeared behind him. Orochimaru just barely ducked as ice spears formed where his head had just been.

Then, without wasting a moment, Orochimaru turned and kicked Naruto and Haku away. Then, Orochimaru shouted **'Summoning jutsu.'** A huge snake appeared but it did not stay for long as Sasuke shot two paper bombs at its eyes. The snake completely unprepared, as it had just been summoned from the snake realm, cried out in agony and disappeared in a poof. Orochimaru was flying through the air because the huge snake on which he was standing had disappeared. Haku tried taking advantage of this by forming ice spears and throwing them at orochimaru, but Orochimaru used his chakra to plant himself on to a tree. Then he jumped off that tree to another. When he looked back, Orochimaru saw that the tree he had just been standing on, was frozen.

"Kukuku, you three are really fun to fight with, unlike many jounin I have faced. But; you are still no match for me!" Saying this Orochimaru hit a nerve point on Haku temporarily paralyzing him.

He was about to turn his attention to Naruto when he felt pure malevolent killer intent wash over him. _"The kyubi"_ At once Orochimaru cried out, **'Five pronged seal.'** and hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto regained his mind but he felt very weak so he used all of his remaining chakra and said **'Five pronged seal release.'** Then Naruto fell unconscious.

After that Orochimaru shouted out **'Hidden jutsu: Cursed Seal.'** Then Orochimaru extended his neck and bit Sasuke. Sasuke let out a cry of agony and slumped to the ground. The place where Orochimaru bit had a three pronged tattoo on it. Then Orochimaru Shunshined away.

Right then Anko came and saw the scene, he felt very angry when she saw that her old sensei had put the cursed seal on another person. She saw the tracks leading towards north and told the Anbu to spread out towards that direction. Then she stared at them. She wanted to help them but it was against the rules even if one was attacked by a missing-nin. Anko sighed realizing the dilemna. Then she too jumped in the direction of the Anbu.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the upcoming one will be longer. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To the tower

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I had exams so I wasn't able to update. Here's the new chapter.

Haku recovered from his temporary paralysis which had lasted for almost five hours. He stretched to ease his stiff bones and ate a soldier pill. He instantly felt his chakra returning. Then he sat down on the ground and tried to formulate a strategy.

" _Alright, first I have to find a cave of some sort and hide it with a jutsu. Then I will treat Sasuke and Naruto as much as I can. Once they wake up and we will see what route we will take,"_ thought Haku.

Haku took Naruto and Sasuke on his back and trudged along the muddy soil of the battlefield. Fortunately for him, he was able to find a cave close by. He dumped Naruto and Sasuke there and then laid some traps around the cave. Then he came back to the cave and whispered, **'Ice style: Mirror Illusion.'** Thin mirrors appeared and reflected the surroundings of the cave to make it appear that there was no cave or anything at all at the place where the three genin had take refuge. Next, Haku took out a high powered chakra containing seal and put it on the main mirror and fell asleep as he too was very weary.

At dawn, Haku woke up and found out that the chakra seal was still sustaining the mirrors and that Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep. So, he treated their wounds, then he took out the piece of paper, Naruto had given him and channeled chakra into it. What he saw on the map, astonished him. A genin team was advancing directly to the direction of the cave.

"Oh no!" Said Haku aloud. "I can probably defeat them by myself as their chakra seems very low even though their chakra pools are full. However, fighting them would alert the other teams close by."

Haku decided to wait and see if they would cross the area without spotting the cave or if they would attack them.

After some time, the team stopped just outside of the cave. Haku stayed silent to hear what they were saying.

"Where is Sasuke? Orochimaru-sama will kill us if we don't beat that Sasuke guy." Said a male voice.

"Then a feminine voice said, "Well, Kabuto-sama said that his team is at this spot.

Haku became angry as he heard about Orochimaru. He became furious and jumped out of his hiding-spot.

"Fight me, you bastards! **'Ice style: Ice dome'** " Said Haku and a huge dome surrounded the cave, Haku and the other team. Then Haku cast a genjutsu over the dome to make it invisible. " _The dome will not let any chakra or noise out so people will not come here."_

"Oh, so one of you came out, well lets introduce ourselves, I am Dosu." Said a bandaged boy.

"I am Zaku." Said another boy.

"I am Kin." Said a girl. "We have come to defea..."

"Blah Blah Blah!" Interrupted Haku, "Just shut up and fight.

"You asked for it!" Said the boy named Zaku.

" **Sound style: Sound release** " Dosu shouted out. A blast of screaming wind hit Haku straight in the stomach. Haku coughed up some blood and then initiated his jutsu **'Ice style: Ice spear.'** A spear came out of the ground next to Haku. Haku grabbed it and attacked Kin. Kin tried to fight back with a kunai but Haku used his superior speed to get behind her and then he smashed the spear on the back of her neck rendering her unconscious. However, while Haku was busy with Kin, Zaku had come up behind him and restrained him.

Haku futilely tried to get free but, right then Sasuke came up from behind Zaku and twisted his arms behind his back. "Sasuke! What happened to you!?" Shouted Haku as he was horrified at the marks over Sasuke's body. Sasuke was covered in black marks that looked like seals.

Sasuke didn't reply to Haku, instead he gave a menacing smile and said, "This power feels good, I want to test it." Then Sasuke was about to break Zaku's arms when an orange flash came out of nowhere and knocked out Sasuke, Dosu and Zaku. It was Naruto.

"Haku! Are you okay?" Asked Naruto

Haku nodded and said, "Yeah, but you have to seal whatever that thing on Sasuke is."

Naruto said, "Yeah, you are right. That's a curse mark. It will hurt Sasuke a lot while I take out this seal so hold him tightly. Those Sound ninja won't wake up any time soon."

"Do you have enough chakra?" Asked Haku while holding Sasuke up.

"Yeah, because of my _special guest_ I gain all of my chakra with a good sleep. Now hold him tightly!"

Haku grabbed Sasuke's arms and legs and tied them with rope. Then he held Sasuke tightly.

After Haku had restrained Sasuke sufficiently, Naruto called out, **'Sealing style: Three pronged seal release!'** Naruto's hands started glowing. He put his glowing hands on the curse seal. At once Sasuke let out a bloodcurdling scream which would have caused teams to appear at that spot if not for Haku's ice dome. Haku felt like letting Sasuke go but he knew he couldn't because the curse seal would not go away then. After 2 minutes, Sasuke quietened down andfell back unconscious. A dead black snake flew out from the seal which Naruto burnt with a fire jutsu.

"Okay, I need to rest for a while." Said Naruto and sat down on the ground. Haku sat down beside him after cutting the ropes that restrained Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I think I unlocked my magnet style." Said Naruto.

"What!?" Asked Haku.

Haku was dumbfounded and speechless. He looked at Naruto for some time then sighed and said, "I wonder how powerful you will get Naruto."

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, anyway do we have both the scrolls?"

Haku nodded and said, "Yup."

"Okay then, wait let me just see which path to the tower we will take." said Naruto.

He took out his special map and looked at it for some time. Then he closed it and put it on his equipment pouch. He turned to Haku and said, "The closest teams are 2 hours away, so we have to move quickly if we want to get to the tower. I will summon two shadow clones to carry Sasuke."

After, Sasuke had been securely lifted by the shadow clones, team 7 made their way to the tower. The only incident being, Sasuke waking up. After Sasuke woke up, Haku explained everything to him and what had happened. Sasuke thanked Naruto for removing the curse seal and then asked what it was.

"Well," Said Naruto, "The cursed seal allows the attacker to take possession of both the physical and mental form of the victim. It also allows the attacker to invade the body of the victim and control it. For example, through your seal, Orochimaru could invade your body and take control of you."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought and then asked Naruto to dispel the clones as he could walk himself but it only took one poke to his leg to make him unconscious again. So, the clones lifted him up again and the team resumed their journey.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. They arrived at the tower with no complications. Once they entered the tower, they saw a sign that said: ' _If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the field and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of something. It shall lead you on your way.'_

"Open both the scrolls now." Said Haku being the smartest of the group

Without a word Naruto opened both the scrolls at the sametime. Smoke appeared and when it cleared Iruka could be seen.

"Iruka nee-san!" Naruto said and jumped on Iruka.

"You won't ever call me sensei will you Naruto?" Said Iruka. Naruto shook his head. "By the way what has happened to Sasuke."

"Oh, um, we fought Orochimaru." replied Naruto getting off of Iruka.

"WHAAAAAT!" Shouted Iruka.

A/N: Done! I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to update as fast as possible because it's been a long time since I updated. So I hope you liked the chapter and _**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Preliminaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating but hear is the new chapter

* * *

"Okay Naruto, Haku, I know you faced Orochimaru in the forest. He has not been dealt with yet but we want you to give a statement of exactly what happened in the forest" said Hiruzen.

As soon as Iruka had found out about Orochimaru, he had taken them to the Hokage. Sasuke was in the medical bay.

"Fine, but tell me first, how you guys already knew about Orochimaru." Said Naruto.

"Well," Said Hiruzen, "A few minutes after the exam started, we found a faceless corpse in the forest. The way it was done showed that it was done by a jutsu created by Orochimaru and only he knows how to use it. So we immediately sent ANBU towards you as we feared that Orochimaru would try and mark Sasuke. According to the ANBU report, Sasuke has been marked. Our only choice is to seal the mark."

"Ah!" said Naruto and then narrated to the Hokage, everything in the forest and when his story ended, Hiruzen was in surprise and Anko was being restrained by ANBU.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE IS SOMEONE WHO CAN REMOVE MY SEAL" Said Anko.

"Well I _am_ an Uzumaki after all." Said Naruto.

Hiruzen recovered from his surprise and said, "Naruto please remove Anko's seal. The ANBU will restrain her."

Naruto nodded and went over to Anko and put his hand on her seal and shouted **'Three pronged seal release.'** Immediately Anko let out a scream and fell unconscious.

After everyone had recovered from the agonizing pain in the ears Hiruzen said, "Okay since you have arrived here on the second day, you can go and stay at home for the rest three days. Be sure to come back here on the third day from tomorrow. I have already sent ANBU to inform Kakashi and Obito of the matter. Dismissed!"

Naruto and Haku shunshined away.

 _Three days later_

Right now Naruto, Sasuke and Haku were again at the tower. Sasuke had recovered but there was something that amazed Naruto and Haku. Only six teams had come to the third stage. The teams were team 6, team 7 , team 8, team 9, team 10 and Gaara's team.

"Since too many people have passed the second stage, we will hold a preliminaries. Any questions about the next stage will be answered after this stage. You will fight one on one in this stage. The matches will be held at random. The screen will choose any two participants and they will have to fight each other. The proctor will be Hayate-san." Said Hiruzen "Let the third stage commence!"

At that moment the screen showed the names Sai and Sasuke.

"Everyone except Sai and Sasuke, please go upstairs." Hayate said.

Everyone went up the stairs and stood to watch the match.

Then Hayate shouted, "BEGIN!"

As soon as he said that Sai and Sasuke rushed at each other. Sai took out his sword and swung at Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked and tried to hit Sai In the stomach. However, sai blocked it and swung at Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke managed to jump away but he got a nasty cut in his right arm in the process.

Then Sasuke shouted **'Fire style: Great fireball Jutsu'** Sai dodged towards the right but immediately Sasuke shouted **'Lightning style: Lightning wave'**

Then Sai, to sasuke's surprise, shouted **'Water style: Water wave'**

Sasuke quickly used his fireball jutsu and evaporated the water. Then he used substitution and exchanged himself with sai's sword. Sai was surprised at this and Sasuke used this to his advantage and punched Sai in the stomach knocking him out cold.

"Winner; Sasuke!" Stated Hayate

The board then flashed again and ino and sakura were the two names that appeared.

Sakura and Ino only insulted each other in their match. The only action was them both punching each other at the same time causing a double knockout

Naruto whispered to Sasuke "I hope the next match will be a little more interesting."

But when the board flashed it showed the names of temari and tenten. It became a very one sided match as Tenten could only use weapons to fight and everything she threw at temari was blown away by Temari's wind style jutsus. Then tenten tried to fight with kenjutsu but Temari simply shouted **'Wind style: Wind gale'** and Tenten was blown across the arena causing temari to win

Then the board again flashed and it stated the names kiba and Naruto.

"Good luck Naruto." Said sasuke.

Naruto nodded and entered the arena.

Kiba looked at him and said, "No matter what happens we will still be friends right?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah! Obviously!"

Hayate then said "Ready?!"

Naruto and Kiba nodded.

"BEGIN!" Shouted Hayate.

Kiba knew not to take Naruto lightly and at once fed Akamaru a pill and called out **'Man beast clone'.** Akamaru became a replica of Kiba and then both of them rushed at Naruto. **'Tunneling fang'**. The two became a rotating mass and sped towards Naruto who barely dodged the attack. Kiba and Akamaru rotated back towards Naruto. This time their attack hit but 'Naruto' poofed out of existence.

" _Tsk. A shadow clone.",_ thought Kiba

He used his sense of smell and discovered Naruto was above him. He barely dodged Naruto's punch and kicked him away. Naruto crashed into a wall and created a crater. He coughed up blood and stood up shakingly.

"I've improved my techniques Naruto. You can't defeat me anymore."

Naruto spat the remaining blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

He wasn't underestimating Kiba but was instead measuring his power. He made two shadow clones who moved to surround Kiba and Akamaru. The duo was surrounded by Naruto and his clones who were in a triangular formation. Kiba and his dog used tunneling fang to destroy Naruto's clones. But when they dispelled explosions took place and encased Naruto's opponent.

Kiba and Akamaru's rotating had saved them from serious injury but they were still hurt and bruised all over.

" _Damn you and your seals Naruto."_ Thought Kiba.

Naruto said, "Time to finish this."

He took out his sword and equipped it with wind chakra. He rushed at Kiba with incredible speed. Kiba tried to block with his Kunai but Naruto's wind equipped sword cut through it. "SHIT!" Exclaimed Kiba and jumped backwards but Naruto kept on pressing him. Suddenly Akamaru attacked Naruto from behind with a tunneling fang. Naruto quickly substituted himself with Kiba and Kiba was hit straight in the stomach which made him unconscious right the and there.

"Winner, Naruto." Stated Hayate.

Naruto waited until the medics picked up Kiba and then went up the stairs. He didn't feel very happy to defeat his friend like that and didn't cheer. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him worryingly but didn't say anything.

The next match was between Neji and Hinata. Neji arrogantly dominated the fight and attacked his own family without any remorse and then had the nerve to sneer at Hinata. Something that enraged Naruto. He had to be restrained by Lee but Naruto promised to make Neji pay for his actions.

Then there was a match between Choji and Gaara. Naruto could sense that Gaara carried a similar burden like him and notified Kakashi and Asuma who promised to step in if things got dangerous.

The match proved to be a short-lived one as Gaara called Chouji fat which made Chouji so angry that he lost his senses and used his 'Human boulder' jutsu against him. All Gaara did was make a ramp of sand which sent Chouji flying into the wall. Naruto felt unhappy at seeing Chouji get defeated so embarrassingly but he knew that in the ninja world, things like that happen and he was happy that Chouji's mistake hadn't occurred in a real fight.

The next fight was between Kankurou and Lee. Since Lee knew only Taijutsu, Kankurou's puppets were useless against him. Lee's kicks were so strong that his puppets were in pieces. Kankurou had no other jutsu and had to grudgingly admit defeat.

The screen flashed again and revealed the names of Haku and Hanabi. Then Hayate stated, "Since no other contestants are left the next fight will be between Shino and Shikamaru. Would the contestants, Hanabi and Haku now come down?"

After they came down, Hayate exlaimed, "FIGHT!"

Hanabi at once activated her Byakugan and rushed towards Haku. Haku was surprised but ready. HE ducked underneath Hanabi's Jyuken strike and kicked her away. The spectators were surprised to see Haku attack a Hyuga withh Taijutsu.

Haku knew that his senbons would only be a nuisance to Hanabi as she could easily see her own tenketsu with the Byakugan. So Haku decided to try another strategy.

 **'Ice dome.'** A dome encased Hanabi. Hanabi easily broke the dome with the rotation jutsu. But when she did she saw that the ice was laced with chakra. Her Byakugan was blinded by the huge amount of chakra in the ice blocks. Suddenly Hanabi saw a bigger chakra approaching her. She didn't have enough time to react and was hit by Haku in the stomach. Haku had encased his hand in ice and punched Hanabi to make her unconscious.

Haku headed up the stairs happy at her win but she was still gloomy. None of the terrible seven wanted to see Shino and Shikamaru fight as both of them were apart of it but they still reluctantly saw it. After Shino and Shikamaru came down, Hayate gave the signal to begin.

Shikamaru and Shino both knew this would be a hard fight. Shikamaru knew that he would lose. Shino had a larger variety of techniques and more chakra. On the other habd Shikamaru had gotten to the tower a few hours back and little chakra but he still came up with a plan that could maybe render Shino immobile. He threw kunai at the lights and destroyed them. Then he used his shadow in the darkness until he felt that Shino had been caught. After their eyes had been adjusted to the darkness, the spectators saw that Shino had been caught by Shikamaru but Shino's insects flew off from his torso and tried to suck Shikamaru's blood. Shikamaru moved his hands into a seal and Shino did the same. The seal made the insects come back to Shino.

Then Shikamaru's shadow came back to him and he said, "I give up. I don't have enough chakra to continue as you can see plus I know Shino has a jutsu where he can become his insects himself and fly away."

Hayate nodded and declared Shino the winner. Asuma came to him and said, "You will definitely be Chunin. A chunin knows when to give up."

"Troublesome. I thought giving up would mean I don't have to be a chunin."

Asuma laughed in reply.

After the lights were repaired, there was a lottery to see who would fight who, Hiruzen stated the matches, "First match:Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga.

Second match: Shino Aburame vs Gaara

Third match: Haku vs Temari

Fourth match: Sasuke vs Rock Lee"

Hiruzen then added, "The second round will consist of the winners of the first round and the matches will be randomized as you will not always have full knowledge of an enemy when you encounter him/her as a chunin. You will have one month to prepare for the finals. Dismissed!"

Everyone piled out of the stage.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I haven't updated in a long time but I will be quite regular from now on. _**Please follow, give a favourite and review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Naruto's godfather

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Here is another chapter. It will be quite short but I hope you like It. Also previous readers of this story, I changed some things in the previous chapters so make sure to re-read them.

* * *

Naruto, Haku and Sasuke had gone back to their empty house. Zabuza was tasked to escort the Raikage to Konoha. Obito had gone with him. Itachi and Shisui's ANBU teams were escorting the Tsuchikage and Kazekage respectively. The Mizukage couldn't come because of the mist civil war.

The trio went to sleep at once to replenish their energy. The next morning, Kakashi met with his genins and took Sasuke with him for training, "I will be training Sasuke. Haku, you will be trained by Ebisu here. And for you Naruto, your godfather is here. He's at the hotsprings." Naruto brightened up at this. "Ja ne." Said Kakashi and disappeared taking Sasuke with him.

"Who is your godfather?" Asked Haku completely ignoring Ebisu who was ranting about his professional training skills.

"Its Jiraiya. A.K.A Ero Sennin." Replied Naruto.

Ebisu stopped talking and stood with his mouth open in shock. Haku looked bewildered as well. Naruto just laughed and left to find Jiraiya.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto had been adopted by Obito for a few months now. Suddenly one day a white-haired man entered Obito's house. Obito didn't seem surprised seeing him and instead cheerfully replied, "Jiraiya-san. Have you come to see Naruto."_

 _The long-haired man who Naruto thought must be Jiraiya nodded saying, "I haven't seen him since he was one. That damn Homura and Koharu always barred me from seeing him."_

" _Well anyway, Naruto, this is your godfather Jiraiya. Jiraiya, this is Naruto." Said Obito._

 _Then Jiraiya decided to pipe in with his own introduction, ""I am Jiraiya the great toad sage of Mount Myoboku"._

" _And a pervert." added Kakashi and Rin who were also there. (Kakashi doesn't read Icha Icha in this story in fear of Rin."_

 _Jiraiya looked offended and said, "How dare you?! I am a super pervert!"_

 _Everyone sweatdropped. That is when Naruto said, "Ah! So my godfather is a super perverted sage." Jiraiya nodded. "I'm gonna call you Ero-Sennin" Added Naruto._

 _A cloud of gloom settled over Jiraiya while Kakashi, Rin and Obito laughed._

 _Flashback ends_

Naruto went to the hot springs and found Jiraiya relaxing in the water. Naruto was asonished and called out, "Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya opened his eyes with a twitch in his face that clearly showed that he was annoyed, "GAKI! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"No way. Anyway I am surprised you aren't peeking at girls."

"Hmph. Well now that you are here, there is no way I can relax. Let me get dressed. Then we will go to train." Said Jiraiya.

After they reached the training ground Jiraiya asked, "So I heard that you had had a run-in with Orochimaru. Care to elaborate?"

Naruto stated what had happened. Jiraiya looked impressed.

"It seems you have passed even me in sealing, gaki."

Naruto beamed at Jiraiya's remark.

"Since you already know how to do the tree-walking and water-walking Jutsus, I will teach you summoning. I know that the rinnegan can summon different animals. But first I will teach you how to summon toads. Minato used to summon toads as well. All you have to do is sign your name with blood on this scroll. I will tell how to summon later." Said Jiraiya while unrolling the toad summoning contract.

Naruto cut his finger and used the blood to sign the contract.

"Now cut your finger, smear it onto your palm, do these hand signs, put your hand on the ground and release chakra to summon.

Naruto did as he was told and yelled out **'Summoning Jutsu'**. At once a huge smoke appeared. After it faded it revealed a blue toad.

"Gamahiro!" Exclaimed Jiraiya

The blue toad looked at Jiraiya and said, "There is no battle, why have you summoned me?"

Jiraiya recovered from his shock and said, "Uh, I didn't summon you, I was training naruto here to summon toads and he summoned you on his first try."

Gamahiro realized at that moment that Naruto was standing on his head. He stood in thought for some time and said, "For a child to summon me on his first try is quite unheard for but I take your word Jiraiya. I am Gamahiro, young Naruto. I am one of the three mighty toads of Mount Myoboku and I would like to be your familiar."

"A what?" asked a confused Naruto.

"A familiar means that when you summon with enough chakra, he will appear most of the time. You will have a special bond with him rather than other toads until one of you dies." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded in understanding and said, I would love to be your familiar, Gamahiro!

Gamahiro nodded and disappeared.

"Well its surprising that you summoned Gamahiro on your first try and got him to be your familiar. Now, you have to summon the chief toad, Gamabunta and introduce yourself. But you won't be summoning with your chakra. You have to use your _guest's_ chakra. Try meditating and if that doesn't work. Well, there is another way."

Naruto exclaimed, "I hate meditating! Let's do this the other way."

"You said it Kiddo. I am not liable for any damage." said Jiraiya and then pushed Naruto towards the edge of the ravine where he was sitting."

"ERO-SENNIN YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Screamed Naruto as he fell. He kept saying, "i am gonna die, I am gonna die."

Suddenly the scene changed and Naruto found himself inside a sewer. Naruto walked through the sewer aimlessly and found himself before a cage.

A fox came forward and said with a rumbling voice, **"Finally, I meet my jailor!"**

"Y-you are the Kyubi!" Said Naruto

" **I am impressed. Not many would stand before me without trembling. I know why you have appeared here. I wish to talk to you about some things but they must wait. We will talk again after the chunin exams."**

Naruto came back to reality. He felt the Kyubi's chakra surging through him. He muttered, "Dumb fox, making demands even though he's trapped."

Naruto then used the chakra and summoned Gamabunta. A large brown toad appeared.

"Huh, Where am I?

"Hey, up here. Are you Gamabunta?" Asked Naruto.

"Huh. How dare you call the great chief toad by name. Who the hell are you brat? Where's Jiraiya." Asked Gamabunta.

"My name's Naruto. I summoned you. Jiraiya, otherwise knows as Ero-sennin, threw me down this ravine."

"So, you summoned Gmahiro. But I don't believe you. You shouldn't have enough chakra to summon me, the boos toad. You are just a little brat."

"I used the chakra of my rather special tenant."

Gambunta's eyes widened. "Are you the Kyubi Jinchuriki?"

Naruto nodded.

"I assume you know about your parents."

"Yeah, Obito told me."

"Hmm. Did Obito adopt you." Asked Gamabubnta.

"Yup." Naruto replied.

"Well since I know, your mother is Kushina, I can forget any chance that I previously had in teaching you some manners."

Naruto just laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I will help you get out of this mess." said Gamabunta and jumped out of the ravine and landed almost on Jiraiya's head.

Naruto cheered and excitedly said, "Ero-sennin, Eo-sennin, I summoned Gambunta."'

"Jiraiya! Why did you make him summon me in ravine. Now, I have bruises all over my body." Said Gamabunta.

"Oops" Jiraiya said before getting flattened by Gambunta's tongue.

"And Kid. If you meet an enemy who you think Gamahiro can handle, summon me. Just pour in more chakra than you need to summon Gamahiro. But do not underestimate Gamhiro."

Naruto nodded. Then Gamabunta disappeared.

"So, Ero-sennin, what are you going to teach me now?" Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya sat up while groaning and said, "Remember the story, I told about three children who I unofficially adopted?"

"Yeah." Said Naruto. "They were, Yahiko, Konan and Nagato."

"I taught Nagato how to utilise the rinnegan so I am going to teach you how to use the rinnegan as well."

Naruto nodded.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is short but still, I hope you guys liked it. Please make sure to review.


End file.
